


50 shades of love

by Milk_Bread_Toru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Crying, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 35,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_Bread_Toru/pseuds/Milk_Bread_Toru
Summary: Hinata shouyou has a secret. One that he never wanted his members to find out. Hinata, when at home and out with his family crossdresses. Even though volleyball is his life and he loves his teams outfit, he also feels comfortable in dresses and skirts. Hinata finds himself cornered when he gets caught at an amusement park with his sister.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 304
Kudos: 953





	1. Caught

_"Sho-chan what are you doing with that dress?" Hinata Shouyou's mother asked her son. Young hinata looked up with a happy smile. "Look mommy. I'm pretty like you now!" The small boy shouted with a giggle. His mother giggled into her hand as she moved to her son. Helping him wear the dress properly, she clapped. "You are very pretty!" She cheered softly._

Hinata opened eyes and let out a small whine. 'How come I'm having that dream now?' He wondered as he sat up and stretched out. It was Saturday and the coach gave them the day off from practice because the third years have test's they need to focus on, on monday. Hinata got out his bed and pushes his slipper's on. The male walked out his room and to the bathroom. 'What should I do today?' He thought as he washed his face, brushed his teeth and peed. "Sho-chan? Are you up?" His mother called out. Hinata smiled as he heard the rather hard footsteps from his sister who was running at him happily. " shouyou! Let's go to the amusement park!" Natsu shouted happily. Hinata picked his baby sister up and walked with her to the table. "Good morning mom, Natsu." He said sitting her down in her chair. "You want to go to the amusement park? I don't have anything to do today. Is that okay mom?" He asked. 

"If it's alright with you Shouyou." Their mom replied as she put two plates of food in front of her children. "Eat up." She smiled. It didn't take Hinata long to finish his food, help with the dishes and trash before he went to put on some clothes to go out with. Hinata opened his closet and looked at the option's he had. He settled on a small pink shirt with a alien head on the right corner with a pair of blue shorts that exposed his thighs along with some converses he owned. He combed his hair and hummed as he put some of his clip-ons on making him have longer orange hair. Hinata put on a necklace, a few rings and a bracelet. Once he was comfortable he put on some lip gloss.

"Shouyou I need help!" Natsu said as she walked into her brother's room. "I can't zip this." The smaller girl said. Hinata chuckled and helped his sister with her short's zipper and tied her shoes for her. "Are you ready to go Natsu?" He asked. "Wait!" She shouted as she rushed back to her room and then came out with some cute children's glasses. "Ready!" She declared happily. Hinata laughed softly and smiled. He grabbed his keys, wallet and a small purse. "Alright. Let me find the location and then we can leave." He said. Hinata grabbed his phone and found where the amusement park was held. Just as he was about to put his phone away he got a message from Kageyama. 

' **Come practice with me.** ' 

" _Sorry I can't! I promised to hang out with my baby sister._ " 

' **She can come too.** ' 

" _We're actually hanging outside today at an amusement park by our house. Sorry Kageyama maybe tomorrow!_ "

Hinata signed softly and put his phone in his small purse that hung around his shoulder. He closed his bedroom door and went down stair's. "Ready Natsu?" He asked. "Mhm! Bye mom!" Natsu shouted rushing to her older brother. "Be careful you two. Sho call me if anything happens." His mom said. "I will. Bye mom." Hinata said waving as he left his house holding his sister's hand. The walk towards the amusement park wasn't that bad. Natsu told him everything in detail about her dream being a princess and riding a dragon because boy's are useless and didn't save her. Hinata simply listened and smiled as he walked with his sister. After about twenty minute's walking and ten minute's in the bus the two sibling's where at the amusement park. Hinata paid for their ticket's in and smiled happily. "Wow this look's really fun!" He exclaimed happily. "What ride should we go on?" He asked his sister. "I want to do that!" Natsu said tugging her brother to a booth. "I want that!" She said pointing to a bear. Hinata signed softly but smile's. "Let's see if we can win." He said. He paid to play the game. The objective was to blow the balloon's up by shooting the water gun into the clown's mouth. Hinata almost had it all the way when a balloon popped making him jump. "Ahh sorry Natsu. Someone else won." Hinata said. " Takeru pick which prize you want." A tall male said. "No fair." Natsu said."let's go try that one Shouyou." The smaller child exclaimed happily. Hinata could of sworn he knew that voice. Getting out the seat he held his sister's hand as they began to walk past the male.

"Shrimpy?" 

Hinata stopped walking as he hears the familiar nickname. No. It couldn't be. Hinata turned around and stared in horror. Oikawa Tōru was standing there with a small boy not much bigger than Natsu. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be updated every monday.


	2. Hinata has a secret no longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata: ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  
> Oikawa: yOURE PRETTY  
> Also oikawa: (⊙_☉)  
> Hinata: (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤

Oikawa couldn't move his eyes from the small spiker he knew. At first he heard the males voice but tried to ignore it until the smaller girl called hinata by his first name. Finally looking to see if one of the freak duo was there, he was surprised. The small karasuno wing spiker who caused a lot of problem's for them on the court was standing there in a feminine outfit that fit his body just right with...long hair? The look on the males face proved that he did not want to get caught looking like this. 

"The Great King." Was all Hinata could manage as he tried to remain calm. His face was shaded pink as he tried not to stare into the males eye's. "Do you know her uncle Tooru?" The small child asked. "I do." Oikawa responded looking the smaller male over. "I'm Natsu! This is my big brother Shouyou." Natsu said happily with a smile. "You're a boy?" Takeru asked looking at Hinata. "Why don't we put you two on a kid's ride?" Oikawa asked with a smile as he guided Natsu and Takeru over to a child's ride. Once the two kid's were together on the ride leaving Oikawa and Hinata alone, he turned to the male. "I didn't know you had a sister." He started. He honestly wanted to ask what was up with the long hair and the choice of clothes but he decided not to say that just yet. "Yes. She is my baby sister. Her name is Natsu." Hinata spoke softly. 

He had his head slightly down with his hands behind his back. He honestly was scared. He didn't know what to expect from Oikawa. It scared him not being able to know what the other was thinking. He silently thanked himself for not wearing a dress or skirt today. "Is that boy your brother?" He asked after a few second's. "No. Takeru is my nephew. He wanted to come today so I took him out." Oikawa spoke as he looked at the two kid's who happily screamed on the ride. Hinata groaned silently as he realized how dumb his question was. The kid did say 'uncle' earlier. "Did you let your hai-" Oikawa couldn't finish his sentence because Hinata grabbed onto his shirt and looked up with tears in his eye's. "Please don't tell anyone!" He said with a slight shaky hand. Oikawa was taken a back because he didn't even get to say anything. Although the clothes the male was wearing were no doubt made for a girl, along with the lip gloss and purse he knew Hinata didn't want to be seen by anyone he knew. Telling other's wouldn't benefit himself and most likely earn a beating from Iwaizumi. Although he wondered if shrimpy's team knew about his little secret. 

"Tell other's what? That number 10 from Karasuno likes to dress like a girl?" He asked. Hinata sniffles just a bit as he listened to Oikawa speak. "I won't say anything. But I do have a few question's." He spoke with a smile. "The ride is almost done so you should wipe those tears away before your sister gets worried." He said. Hinata blushed a bit but nodded and did as told. The ride ended and Natsu happily giggled as she talked with Takeru while walking to their respective family member. "Can we go on that ride?" Natsu asked pointing to another kid ride. "Of course! Do you want to see if Takeru joins you?" Hinata asked with a smile. The smaller girl nodded and Takeru smiled back. Once the two kid's were on the ride Oikawa looked at Hinata. "Did you grow your hair out?" He asked. "No. I bought some hair that matched mines and clipped it on." Hinata spoke softly. "Do you dress like this often?" Oikawa asked. "Only at home and when I go out with my family. I almost never run into friend's on the weekend's so I didn't except to see you here." Hinata spoke calmly glancing at Oikawa. ' _He's managed to hide this from his team?_ ' Oddly that made Oikawa feel a bit special. " I'm the first person to find this out?" He asked. "School wise, yes. Are you..disappointed?" Hinata looked down now and messed with his shorts. "Why would I be?" Oikawa asked confused. "It's none of my business whether you decide to dress like a female or not." He spoke honestly. Hearing that made Hinata perk up. The male looked at Oikawa with a big smile. "Thank you so much great king!" He shouted happily. Oikawa jumped slightly and a blush spread on his cheeks a bit. From Oikawa's point of view Hinata looked like a girl. A cute girl with long curly, slightly messy orange hair and a big bright smile. Why was Hinata even so excited and happy? ' _I didn't even say anything special._ ' Oikawa thought to himself as he tries to calm down. 

Oikawa was actually more curious as to when Hinata decided to wear female clothes. As if the other knew his question hinata spoke up." When I was little I always thought dresses were pretty. I didn't think it was fair that only girl's were allowed to wear dresses and skirt so I asked my mom to buy me some. When I wore a dress for the first time my heart raced fast and my cheeks heated up. I felt like a completely different person in the dress. My mom helped me fix it and she told me how pretty I looked. Ever since that day I've wore dresses, skirt's and outfit's that made me feel beautiful and comfortable." Hinata giggled softly at Oikawa. Oikawa listened carefully and understood what the male was saying. It made sense actually. He was more comfortable in female clothes. "So when you get dressed up do you want people to call you a girl?" Oikawa asked with a tilt of his head. "It doesn't matter to me if people call me a girl or boy. I love my body the way it is and I also love dressing up. Although when people tell me how pretty I am I can't help but feel happy." Hinata said with a smile as he tucked some hair behind his ear while watching his sister enjoy the ride. "You look really pretty Hinata." Oikawa said with a smile before his cheeks heated up and he covered his mouth. ' _Crap. Why did i say that just now?!_ ' He thought to himself. Hinata was surprised to hear that from Oikawa. He glanced at male who was blushing. Letting out a happy laugh Hinata smiled up at Oikawa. "Thank you very much. I feel even more pretty now." Hinata said. Oikawa stared at Hinata with wide eyes. His heart was racing quickly and honestly he wasn't sure why he was so happy to see that smile of the male that pisses him off on the court. But it seemed like his day wouldn't be so boring as he thought. 


	3. Why did I do that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa may be developing a crush on little Hinata while Kageyama thinks Hinata is ignoring him.

Oikawa was actually having a really good time. At first he only saw Hinata as a rival. An annoying little pest who recklessly jumped around the court with the sole intention of scoring a point. But now that they were together and actually, talking it was nice. Really nice. Hinata, for some reason praised him constantly. ' _Are you always like this?_ ' Oikawa thought to himself. Hinata was currently praising Oikawa for how cool and amazing his serves are when they are on the court. Even going as far as saying ' **woosh** ' and ' **fwap** ' excitedly. Oikawa chuckled as he watch Hinata with soft eyes while the male spoke. For a moment Oikawa actually forgot why he was even here so when Hinata got up and walked to his sister and Takeru, Oikawa got up as well. "Was that ride fun Natsu?" Hinata asked with a happy smile as he held his sisters hand. "Yes! It was really fast and fun!" Natsu yelled out happily as she bounced in her spot. Oikawa chuckled as he walked to Takeru. "Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked. "Yes. I liked it." The smaller boy smiled. "Let's go on that ride together. Please?" Natsu said pointing to the ferris wheel. Hinata started at the large ride and gave a shaky sign. "Alright alright let's go." He smiled softly at his sister. "Hey great king, we are going to the ferris wheel. Do you two want to join us?" Hinata asked. Oikawa stared at Hinata for a moment before he gave his signature smile and nodded. "Of course. Let's go Takeru." Oikawa said as they all walked to the ferris wheel and got in line.

Natsu and Takeru were talking quietly to each other. Probably about the next ride they want to go on, leaving Hinata and Oikawa together behind them. "Are you having fun?" Hinata asked with a smile. "I am. It is an amusement park after all." Oikawa responded back with a relaxed smile. "Oh by the way, can you stop calling me the great king when its just us two?" He asked. "Hm? But it isn't just us two. Takeru and Natsu are here, too." Hinata said a bit confused. ' _Should of seen that one coming._ ' Oikawa thought to himself."I mean when we hang out together. Like we are now. You can just call me Tōru instead of 'the great king'." Hinata's eyes lit up as a shy smile appeared on his face. "Is that really okay?" He asked biting his bottom lip softly. "Mhm. I'm giving you permission so call me Tōru from now on alright shrimpy?" Oikawa let out a small happy chuckle as he made a peace sign with his hand. "T-then you can call me too...call me..Shouyou.." Hinata managed out blushing now as he messed with the end of his shirt. As Oikawa stared at Hinata he could feel his cheeks flush red just a bit as he lowered his hand and smiled. ' _How troublesome...'_ He thought as they moved up in the line.

Hinata paid for his and Natsu's tickets while Oikawa paid for his and Takeru's ticket in. They had to wait an extra ten minutes because Hinata was not about to let his sister be in a cart alone with strangers or just by herself. Same went for Takeru. Once they were settled the two kids were standing up and looking out to the city down below with excitement and wonder in their eyes. Oikawa was sitting next to Hinata looking out the side to see the rest of the park as well. "Well this is nic-" Oikawa stopped talking as he saw Hinata trembling just a bit as he held onto their seats tightly. "Are you alright?" He asked. Hinata took a shaky breath and gave a big fake smile. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? Its not like I'm scared of anything." He rambled with a forced chuckle. Oikawa blushed a bit and signed. He moved closer to Hinata and pushed his arm around the males shoulders. Pulling Hinata close, Oikawa cleared his throat (still blushing). Hinata blushed deeply as he glanced up at Oikawa. Before he could say anything the cart they were in shook lightly making the kids laugh happily. Hinata squeaked and pushed his face against Oikawa's chest while he wrapped both arms around the males side squeezing just a bit. Oikawa blushed more but stayed still. Unsure where he should put his hands. Instead he squeezed Hinata just a bit and rubbed the males back as he watched the two children try to shake the cart more.

It didn't take them long to get off the ride. Hinata calmed when he was able to see they would be off safe and sound. Which results in him moving away from Oikawa with a blush as he avoided eye contact. ' _Why did I do that? What If he think I'm weird now? Ahh the way I held onto him._ ' Hinata struggled mentally for the last few seconds they were on the ride. Unaware that Oikawa was feeling the same way too. ' _Shit was that too far? Why did I do that? I seriously held him?? Ahh! I can already see Iwa chan calling me a dumbass._ ' Oikawa thought to himself. Once all four of them were off the ferris wheel and walking out, Takeru spoke up. "Uncle Tōru I'm hungry." He said. "Yeah? Alright let's see what they have to eat then." Oikawa said. "Nii-san im hungry too. Can we eat with them?" Natsu asked Hinata. Hinata smiled and gave a nod. "We can. Let's see what foods they sell." He said. After five minutes of walking and passing food stands all four settled on one place. Hinata bought a Dango for Natsu. It was a dumpling made from mochiko. Hinata bought himself Okonomiyaki and two ikayaki for himself and Natsu. Oikawa settled on getting karaage and jaga bata. Takeru wasnt sure what he wanted at first but then settled on two jaga bata and one ikayaki. Oikawa managed to find them a table to sit at and the two kids ate their food happily ignoring their older brother/uncle. 

"So, you're scared of heights?" Oikawa asked after a few seconds. "Ah? Well..yes I am." Hinata admitted quietly. "My nerves just get the better of me and I get even more scared than when I have to play real matches." Hinata said. "Really? That's interesting." Oikawa laughed out softly. "I didn't think you'd be scared of heights with the way you jump on the court and receive balls with your face." Oikawa said. Hinata blushes deeply. "H-hey its not like I purposely catch serves and spikes with my face!" He exclaimed as he began to eat his food only making Oikawa laugh more. The two calmed down and while Oikawa talked to Takeru , Hinata felt his phone buzz. 

' **Hey are you home yet?** ' 

' _No im still out with my sister. I told you we can't practice today. Why don't you ask daichi or maybe suga-san?_ '

' **They already told me no. Fine then. I don't have anything to do so I guess I'll go out too.** ' 

' _Alright. Ill see you monday then. I have to go._ '

Kageyama signed as he read over Hinata's message. Was he really out with his sister? Or was he avoiding him? Getting up Kageyama changed his clothes and pulled his shoes on. "I'm heading out." He announced as he left his house and walked to the bus stop towards the amusement park Hinata claimed to be at. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sense some romance and drama will occur soon. But i could be wrong. 🤷🏼🤷🏼🤷🏼


	4. Jealousy

Kageyama wasn't actually sure why he even need to check on Hinata. I mean they were just friends. Usually Hinata never skips on practice so maybe he is telling the truth after all. ' _Shit..this is the worst.._ ' He thought. Just thinking about the orange haired male always made Kageyama angry and annoyed. But...every once in a while images of Hinata laughing and smiling always made Kageyama blush and feel slightly hot. Shaking his head he balled his fist. He needed to relax before he makes an ass out of himself when he gets there.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh happily into his hand at a joke Oikawa made. It also didn't help that during his joke, Oikawa almost made someone spill their drink on the floor. The way he apologized and blushed was very funny to hinata that the male was close to falling off his seat and onto the floor. "It's not that funny!" Oikawa said blushing and feeling embarrassed. After five minutes hinata finally managed to stop laughing. His face was red as he took deep breaths to relax. Oikawa smiled as he starred at Hinata with soft eyes and a warm smile. To Takeru and Natsu, Oikawa looked like he was in love with the male. "I'll throw our garbage away." Hinata smiled at oikawa and gathered their trash. He then walked away. "Do you think Shouyou is cute, Oikawa?" Natsu asked with a small smirk. Oikawa blushes even more because he was caught off guard. He turned to Natsu quickly and shook his head. "No why would you say that? "He asked quickly. "You were starring at Hinata's face with a big smile as if he was the most beautiful person you've ever seen." Takeru said with a shrug. ' _What is with these kids?'_ Oikawa thought. "I won't tell sho you like him." Natsu said with a shrug. "He's pretty alright? That's it. Nothing more." Oikawa said with a defeated sign. Takeru and Natsu gave each other a high five with a grin. ' _These kids are the devil._ ' Oikawa thought to himself.

Hinata looked for an slightly empty garbage can. Two that he saw were over almost overflowing already and he didn't want to make a bigger mess. He walked further until he found one that was slightly empty. He signed softly and threw their trash away. Turning around, Hinata realized he was lost. Great just what he needed. Hinata tried walking back the way he came and he recognized one place. When he finally spotted Oikawa he got a bit too excited and tried to rush but bumped into someone. "Ah I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." He said bowing to the person. As he glanced up he felt all the color drain from his face. " K-Kageyama?!" He shouted. For once Kageyama was at a loss for words. He had no insults or witty remarks. He just starred at Hinata. It was Hinata right? Leaning closer Kageyama stared at the male's face. Then his face turned beet red as he backed up slightly shaking. " H-Hinata?!" He shouted a bit shocked at the choice of outfit. He seriously thought Hinata was a girl for a second. That's why he had to make sure. But now that he knew this person was actually Hinata he felt embarrassed for being caught. " What are you doing here?!" Hinata asked blushing as one hand clutch his shirt against his chest. "I..I wanted to come out. It's not like I came to see you. Why are you here?!" Nice response Kageyama. Real smooth. "I told you I was here with my sister!" Hinata replied. " I don't see her with you." Kageyama said crossing his arms as he starred at Hinata. "She's over the-" before Hinata could respond Oikawa grabbed Kageyama by his shoulder. "You're flirting with my date and I'd like you to get lost." He said annoyed. Hinata felt like he was going to die right now. Natsu and Takeru rushed to Hinata's side. " He's not interested!" They shouted. "Wait..it's just Kageyama!" Natsu said.

Kageyama tensed up. He knew that voice. He knew that kid next to Natsu. "Oikawa?!" Kageyama said turning to face Oikawa who looked just as shocked. "What do you mean date?!" Kageyama asked looking angry. "This is why you didn't want to see me today? So you can have a date with Oikawa?" Kageyama asked shouting at Hinata who flinched and shook his head. "No that's not it Kageyama! " Hinata tried to reason. "Then why did he call you his date?" Kageyama asked. A few people were starring now. Natsu was hiding behind Hinata's leg and Takeru was behind Oikawa. "Would you just shut up for once?!" Hinata asked as he slapped Kageyama across his face. Kageyama starred at Hinata surprised but got more pissed off. He grabbed Hinata roughly by his shirt and lifted him just a bit.

' _This is bad. Really really bad._ ' Oikawa thought. "Let go of him!" Oikawa shouted as he pulled Kageyama off and threw him to the ground. "What is wrong with you?" Oikawa asked when a nasty glare. Hinata was shaking as tears started to come down his cheeks. "Lets go Natsu. We're going home." Hinata said as he grabbed his sisters hand and walked away quickly from the three boys. Natsu was worried but waved bye to Takeru who did the same. Once they made it out of the amusement park and on the bus Hinata sniffled as he wiped his eyes. Natsu was even more worried now. The few times she met Kageyama and watched him play with her brother, she never saw them fight or get violent like that. It was always playful teasing but never this serious. Natsu watched her brother cry into his hands as they rode the bus. When the bus came to their stop she pulled him off. "Mom will be worried Shouyou.." She spoke softly. Hinata sniffled as he looked at his sister. "I'm sorry..I'm really sorry you had to see that." Hinata said falling to his knees and hugging her tightly. Natsu hugged her brother back as she, too teared up. She sniffled as she cried softly against his neck. "It's alright.. We're safe now I promise. I wont let that happen ever again." Hinata said as he rubbed his sister's back. "Why don't we shop a little before we head home?" He offered with a big smile. Natsu giggled and smiled happily. "Mhm!" She said.

Oikawa glared at Kageyama who was on the floor with his head down and fist balled. "You have some nerve showing up here." Oikawa spoke. "Picking a fight in front of all these children here because you can't hold back your jealousy." Oikawa crossed his arms. " I'm not jealous." Kageyama said glaring at Oikawa. "Give it a break would you? This is the reason no wants to be friends with you. Your selfish and possessive of things that aren't even yours. For your information I got here before Hinata and his sister did. We ran into each because Takeru and Hinata's sister wanted to play the same game to win the same prize. Even if it wasn't me who stepped up anyone would of thought you were trying to hurt Hinata. That's why I said I was his date so you could back off." Oikawa said annoyed. "Not everything is about you. I bet you came here because you don't trust him. I'm pretty sure he told you he was busy and you followed because you couldn't stand the fact that Hinata wasn't with you today. Am I right?" He asked. Kageyama got off the floor and looked away. He was right. Kageyama did come because he didn't trust Hinata. He just wanted to spend time with him. Was that so wrong? "Tch..you haven't changed at all Kageyama. Lets go Takeru." Oikawa said grabbing his nephews hand and walking off.

The two siblings began to walk in the direction of the shopping district together hand in hand. After two hours, Hinata was holding four bags on each arm and Natsu was holding two bags on each arm. Hinata was carrying the heavy bags that had both their clothes and Natsu's toys as they walked home together making silly jokes.

"We're home mom." Hinata called out as he entered his house. "Welcome back you two! Did you guys have fun today?" Hinata's mother asked with a smile as she walked to them. "Yes! We had lot's of fun. We ran into a friend of shouyou and he had a nephew my age. We went on a bunch of rides and Shouyou got me food." Natsu said happily to her mother. "Then we got ice cream and went shopping. See? We got bags!" Natsu said energetically. Hinata's mom laughed softly at her daughter and smiled. "That's great. I'm glad you had fun with your brother Natsu. Why don't you help sho unpack your bags. Then if your still hungry come eat dinner before your bath." The older woman patted her daughters head. " Alright I will!" Natsu said as she went upstairs with her brother to sort out their clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not monday but I couldn't help myself. I wasn't sure how I wanted this chapter to go but I had the thought so I made it today. Enjoy!


	5. Authors note

Hello! I know I said I'd reply on Monday's but I've been a bit busy. Good news is I already started on the next chapter and it will be up as soon as possible! Thank you for your patience. ❤


	6. Confusion

" ** _I bet you came here because you don't trust him._** " Oikawa's words ringed in Kageyama's ears as he sat on the bus to go home. Was that true? Did he really not trust Hinata? Well he did follow him to the amusement park to "verify". Signing, the male pushed his hand through his hair as he squeezed his eyes closed. ' _I messed up.._ ' Kageyama thought to himself. ' _I messed up bad._ '

Hinata watched Natsu talk happily about Takeru to their mother. Their mother only smiled and giggled here and there at her daughters words. ' _ **This is why you didn't want to see me today? So you can have a date with Oikawa?**_ ' Hinata glanced at his mom. "Can I be excused for a moment? I need to use the bathroom" he said. "Yes you can go shou." Their mom said softly. Once hinata was in the bathroom he splashed water on his face. He needed to stop thinking about Kageyama and what happened. "Why did you have to come?" Hinata asked softly to himself as he sat on the floor and hugged his knees. After taking a few deep breaths Hinata relaxed and got off the floor. Kageyama would be hearing his mouth for fighting in front of his sister and Takeru but right now he would just eat with his family and forget about Kageyama. "Is everything alright shou?" Their mother asked after her son returned from the bathroom. "Yes." Hinata flashed his smile and chuckled as he ate his food happily.

After dinner, Hinata helped cleaned up and let Natsu take her bath first. He relaxed on his bed as he starred up at his ceiling while tossing up his volleyball and catching it. Something seemed a bit off. Kageyama didn't even care that Hinata was dressed up. He looked like he wanted to say something but then he went straight to yelling at Oikawa. Hinata caught his ball and held it against his chest. ' _I should probably try to clear things up as soon as possible._ ' Hinata thought to himself. Should he call? Text? No it would be better if they can meet face to face. But..could hinata really handle that much pressure? "I finished my bath!" Natsu shouted as she skipped to her bedroom fully changed. Hinata got up and placed his volleyball down. He grabbed a gray tank top that exposes his belly button and long pajama pants that has sweet treats as the design. Hinata rinsed his body off and washed it once before he filled the tub and soaked in hot water. He would wash up properly after he is done with his bath. The male sank into the tub until his nose was covered by the water. Closing his eyes hinata wondered why kageyama got so worked up. He never said why he hated Oikawa. Why Oikawa seems to hate him. He never lashed out like that to anyone. Not even Tuskishima. Was he really that upset? ' _Did Kageyama think i chose Oikawa over him?_ ' Hinata thought. Perhaps it was true and hinata was the one who owed Kageyama an apology. Ahh! Hinata couldn't think properly. All of these thoughts were just swimming inside his head and making him feel more worse by the minute. Hinata got out the tub and drained the water. He washed his body properly and then changed. Once he was back in his room he saw his phone buzzing. He had three missed calls from Kageyama and five messages.

" **I'm sorry Hinata.** "

" **I know your pissed at me but please hear me out.** "

" **Can you call me please?** "

" **I know your mad but can we talk?** "

" **I'm on my way to your house.** "

Hinata stared at the messages and was about to tell him to go home but his doorbell rang. Shit shit shit. Hinata dropped his phone and walked to his door about to lock it when his mother called out to him. "Hinata, your friend Kageyama is here. Come greet him." She said. Hinata tried to find a sweater he could wear but he felt like it was taking forever. Just as he grabbed a black sweater that said milk on it his bedroom door opened and Kageyama was standing there. Hinata felt his cheeks turn red and he yanked the sweater on backwards. "You put my sweater on wrong." Kageyama said as he closes the bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry If this chapter is a bit short!


	7. Apologies

Hinata starred at kageyama before he pulled the sweater off slowly and flipped it around. He pulled the sweater on correctly before he moved to his bed. "Why are you here?" Hinata asked as he sat on the bed and pulled his legs to his chest. "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted in front of Natsu and Takeru." Kageyama said looking down. Hinata stared at Kageyama a bit surprised but bit his lip. " I wasn't on a date with Oikawa. Natsu really wanted to go to the park so I took her. We ran into him by accident. I wasn't trying to ditch you or make you mad." Hinata explained as he looked at Kageyama. Kageyama had looked up and moved to Hinata desk chair, sitting down. "I know..you told me you were with Natsu. I just..thought you were going to stop being my friend if you had fun with oikawa." Kageyama admitted with a small blush. "What? I would never do that Kageyama! Yes oikawa is a good person and he is fun to be with but you're my best friend! I would never trade you!" Hinata said all but loudly. Hearing Hinata say that made Kageyama heart race just a little too fast. "Your my..best friend too. Hinata." Kageyama finally said.

"But there is still a problem." Kageyama crossed his arms. Hinata felt a bit nervous now. "You lied to me. You told me you didn't have my sweater and your wearing it right now." Hinata stared slightly shocked before he laughed out loudly. "I'm sorry. This sweater is just really comfy and warm. I wasn't ready to return it." Hinata managed to say as he calmed down. Kageyama relaxed against the chair. "Why didn't you tell me you dress like a girl?" Kageyama asked. "I was scared you would find it disgusting." Hinata admitted. "Why would I think of something like that? If you wear girl clothes then you do. It doesn't effect me at all." Kageyama stated as he watched hinata. "Really? You are okay with me dressing up?" Hinata by now had moved closer to Kageyama with a big smile on his face. It really did mean a lot to him that Kageyama didn't hate him. "D-dumbass don't get too close. You'll fall off the bed." Kageyama said blushing as he looked away. Hinata giggled and smiled. He got off the bed and yanked Kageyama up. "What are you doing?" Kageyama asked. Hinata only grinned and hugged the male tightly. "Thank you Kageyama. I don't know what I would of done if you hated me." He mumbled against his chest. Kageyama was tense but managed to hug back. "Don't go jumping to conclusions." Kageyama said as he held Hinata close. "Hinata." Kageyama said after a few seconds. "Yes?" He asked looking up at Kageyama. "I want my sweater back."

"You jerk! Way to ruin the moment." Hinata said crossing his arms. Kageyama gave a low chuckle as he watched. 

"So how long have you kept this secret from me?" 

"My whole life." Hinata responded with a chuckle.

"Do you plan on telling the others?"

Hinata flinched at the question and rubbed the back of his neck. "I uh...I didn't want to tell them?" He said in the form of a question. "You think they won't accept you?" Kageyama asked curiously. Hinata could only give a nod as he bit his lip. "I can see why you're worried but I don't think they will hate you." Kageyama said crossing his arms. "I just..don't think I'm ready. That's all." Hinata manage to say. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" He asked with big worried eyes. "I won't tell anyone. I wouldn't gain anything from it." Kageyama shrugged. "You sound just like Oikawa!" Hinata said with a grin. "H-hey don't compare me to him you turd!" Kageyama said trying to defend himself. Hinata could only laugh out at Kageyama words.

Oikawa sat on the floor in his bedroom as he stared at the TV. "I ran into small fry today at the amusement park with Takeru." He spoke. "Yeah? How'd it go?" Iwaizumi asked as he put his phone down and stared at his best friend. "It went great actually. We talked and stayed together. His sister and Takeru went on most of the rides though." Oikawa explained keeping his eyes glued to the TV. "Alright." Iwaizumi said simply looking back at his phone. 

"Hinata was dressed like a girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Two chapters in one day. 😊😊


	8. Concern's

"So do you want to show me the clothes you wear outside of school?" Kageyama asked as he leaned back against the desk chair he was currently sitting in. "Mm? You really want to see my clothes?" Hinata asked, a bit surprised. When Kageyama nodded, Hinata couldn't help but blush and smile at his friend. "Alright!" He said getting off his bed and opening his closet door. He stared at the clothes he had hanging. Which should he show first? The dresses? No..maybe the shirt's would be better to start off with. He didn't want to shock Kageyama too much. Shirt's it is then. Hinata grabbed onto three hanger's that were holding up shirt's. Facing Kageyama, Hinata held up the first shirt. The first shirt was white with sunflower's littered all around. The second shirt was salmon pink that had little UFOs all around it. The last shirt was a long sleeved blue shirt with black stripes. "They look nice. I like the long sleeved one." Kageyama said as he sipped on the milk carton he got from Hinata's mother. Hearing Kageyama say he likes his shirt lit a fire in Hinata's soul. He nodded happily and placed them back in the closet. He grabbed three more hanger's. One shirt was long sleeved with little coffee cakes around it. The second shirt was a smaller one that exposed Hinata's stomach and shoulders. The next shirt was a black see through shirt that had white flowers around it. "Is that see through?" Kageyama asked. "Mhm! It's great to wear when it's hot but I wear this one with a gray sports bra I got. Even though I'm a boy I don't like people seeing my chest so open." Hinata said as he shivered at the thought. Kageyama gave a nod and placed the milk carton down. "Alright. I see dresses." He stated. Hinata smiled and put the shirt's back. Hinata pulled out three dresses. The first dress had a laced top that was white and covered his chest, shoulder's and back. The rest of the dress was a pretty pink color. The second dress was a pretty blue color with polka dots. Hinata liked wearing this dress to get ice cream or to go shopping because it was loose and comfortable. The third dress was a pink stripe off shoulder bow decor dress. "I really like this dress. Isn't it pretty?" Hinata asked Kageyama excitedly. Kageyama starred at the dress. He tried to imagine Hinata wearing it. The image made him blush but nonetheless he nodded. "It is pretty." Kageyama said. Hinata smiled wide and put the dresses away. He grabbed his photo album and flipped a few page's. He then went to Kageyama. "Look." He said showing Kageyama how he looked in dresses from past date's. Kageyama stared at the photo album and looked at several other photos. ' _Shit..he looks really cute. Why does he have to look cute?_ ' Kageyama thought.

"Hinata was dressed like a girl." Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi after the other didn't respond. "Don't joke around like that shittykawa." Iwaizumi said as he put his phone down. "I'm not joking. He wore a pink shirt that had an alien in the breast pocket and small shorts meant for women. He even used fake hair to make himself look like a woman." Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa before signing. "Why are you telling me this? If you are plotting something shitty I will make sure you don't play in our next games." Iwaizumi threatened. "What? No, I'm not planning on exposing the shrimp. You're my best friend so I decided to tell you." Iwaizumi watched Oikawa carefully. He didn't fully understand what Oikawa was trying to do. He watched the male look back at the TV, pulling his knees to his chest before closing his eyes. "Did he look nice?" Iwaizumi asked. "Really nice." Oikawa mumbled. Iwaizumi stayed quiet for a moment. He then turned back to the TV. "Alright."

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the night Kageyama?" Hinata's mom asked, a bit worried. It was already late and Kageyama lived a little far. "Thank you but I will be fine. Please don't worry." Kageyama said as he bowed to the woman. "Shou, walk Kageyama out please." Hinata's mother said. "Alright." Hinata pulled his shoes on and made sure he had his keys and phone. "I'll be back." Hinata said as he left the house with Kageyama and walked with him. "I'm really sorry for scaring Natsu and messing your shirt up." Kageyama said after a few seconds of silence. "You apologized enough. It's alright. Just don't do it again in front of Natsu." Hinata said with a smile as he pushed his hand into the sweater's pockets. "This is far enough. I can make it by myself now." Kageyama said. "Alright. Get home safe. Let me know so I can tell my mom." Hinata smiled and waved as Kageyama left to walk the rest of the way home. 

Hinata unfortunately wasn't able to get Oikawa's number and couldn't find time to see him because they were in different school's and the other was a third year after all. At first Hinata wasn't sure why he thought about Oikawa. Maybe it was because he couldn't apologize for what happened and suddenly left that saturday at the amusement park. ' _Maybe I can go to his school? Would that be creepy? What If he is upset at me too_?' Hinata thought. Everyone in the gym stood quiet as Asashi accidentally spiked the volleyball into Hinata's face. Hinata was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized he got in the same direction as the ball Asashi had spiked. Hinata fell hard on his back and everyone was sure he died. Coach Ukai, Asashi and Kageyama ran over to Hinata who was just laying on the floor. His nose was bleeding and his forehead was red. A few tears managed to slip out. "I'm so sorry Hinata! I didn't mean to hit you! I thought that path was empty! Please don't die!" Asahi shouted. He was shaking and looked like he was going to cry. "Ow..I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." Hinata apologized as he tried to lift himself up. "Idiot you shouldn't space out like that in the middle of a practice match!" Kageyama shouted. "Relax Kageyama. Hinata, let's get you up and cleaned." Daichi said as he helped Hinata up. After about ten minutes Hinata was feeling a bit better. His nose wasn't broken but he did have a headache. Yachi took him to the nurse but the nurse said he just needed to relax and not play for the rest of the day and to keep the ice pack on his forehead. So here Hinata was, sitting on the bench watching his team play a practice game against each other. He was feeling a bit bummed out but knew the coach wouldn't budge. "Relax ginger. You'll get to practice tomorrow. Just rest for now." Ukai said with his arm's crossed. "Alright. Thank you." Hinata said with a small smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update a bit early this time. To those of you who bookmarked my story, thank you very much! You may have got a notification that I updated a lot today but I was just going over my work earlier to correct spelling errors and grammar. Please enjoy the new chapter. ❤
> 
> Note: Also, some chapter's may be long and some chapter's may be short due to time skip's or because I want to start a new chapter entirely and do not wish to include it in a previous chapter.


	9. Tadashi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught red handed. 🤭🤭

" _Hey let's hang out today!_ "

' **Yeah. Sure. I'll be on my way around 1.** '

" _Alright! I'll go shopping early then. I'll meet you at my house._ " 

' **I can just meet you while you're shopping. It's not a big deal.** ' 

" _You sure? Alright then! Let me know when you leave so I can tell you where I'm at!"_

' **Alright. See you then.'**

Hinata smiled at his messages between Kageyama. He was really happy Kageyama was okay with his choice of clothing. It made it much easier for Hinata to be himself around Kageyama and not pretend when they hang out. Hinata hummed as he pushed his phone into his pocket and walked down the path to the bus stop. He was wearing a cute mint green with polka dots summer dress. He had fixed his hair to be longer and styled it to be in a messy bun. His mother helped him so the clip ons didn't stick out or show. A pair of sunglasses were inside his purse and he had on some lip gloss. Hinata felt really cute today and was positive that Kageyama would find him cute today as well. An hour had passed and Hinata got on line to pay for some clothes he was buying at a store. He bought two new dresses, a pair of flat shoes, some earrings and two shirts. "Next please." A tall woman said. "I would like to pay for these, please " Hinata said with a happy smile as he handed his items over to the woman. "That will be 6,445.59 yen please." The woman said with a smile. "Alright." Hinata pulled his wallet out his purse and gave the woman 10000 yen. He had saved up all his money to go shopping. The woman gave Hinata his change, followed by his bags. "Thank you for shopping with us. Have a great day." The woman bowed kindly. "Thank you very much." Hinata bowed back and happily left the store. He started to think about what he should get for lunch with Kageyama and as such he walked right into someone. "Ow..I'm sorry please forgive me." Hinata said looking up at the person he hit. His body tensed up and he seemed to stopped breathing because when he looked up, that person he ran into was..."YAMAGUCHI!" 

"Hinata?!" Yamaguchi shouted back surprised. He blinked a few times as he stared closely at Hinata. ' _No way..it really is him._ ' Yamaguchi thought. ' _Why does he look like a girl?_ ' Yamaguchi wondered. "Maybe we should move out the way..." Yamaguchi said, blushing a bit. "Y-yeah!" Hinata said snapping out of his daze. The pair walked away from the front of the store and off towards a cafe. "Crap I just brought us here without realizing where we are!" Yamaguchi said mildly freaking out. "No it's alright! I know this place! My sister loves coming here." Hinata said with a small smile. He got them a table and sat down across from Yamaguchi. Both boys were now silent and unsure of how to start a conversation with the other. "So uh..I like your dress." Yamaguchi said quietly as he looked out the window to avoid eye contact. "Thank you yamaguchi." Hinata said with a smile. "My sister picked this one out for me." Yamaguchi looked at Hinata a bit surprised. "Sister? Do you have an older sister?" He asked. "No. Natsu is a lot smaller than me." Hinata let out a small laugh at Yamaguchi because he looked more nervous now. "I don't think I've ever seen you down here before. Were you shopping too?" Hinata asked, feeling more relaxed now. "Oh yes. I was on my way to pick up a videogame for me and Tsukki to play later today." Yamaguchi finally relaxed a bit in his seat. "Really? I didn't know Tsukishima played video games." Hinata said as he looked at the menu he was given. "Not all the time but he does occasionally." Yamaguchi stared at Hinata a lot more curious now. "How did you get your hair like that?" He asked, pointing to his bun. "I used fake hair and clipped it on." Hinata said, staring at yamaguchi. "I see..do you always dress this way out of school?"

"Yes. I find it relaxing and enjoyable. My mom and sister are okay with it and they always help me choose new clothes." 

"That's amazing. Your family is really supportive huh?" 

"Yup! My mom never turned me down or told me I was disgusting for wanting to dress this way and feel nice. She encouraged me to continue and to just be myself." Hinata smiled down at his menu as he remembered his mother complimenting him. 

"That's awesome! You're so confident and you have your family to back you up. You are able to come out in public in a dress and have a good time."Yamaguchi said with a happy smile. Although he couldn't see himself putting a dress on Hinata was still his friend. "Does the rest of the team know?" 

"Only Kageyama knows. He ran into me the same way you did." Hinata blushes a bit as he looks off to the side. Yamaguchi felt a little disappointed. "Well you two are best friends after all. It would be weird if he didn't know." Hinata glanced over to yamaguchi. "I'm not ready to tell others yet so...please don't mention this to the team or Tsukishima, Yamaguchi." Yamaguchi stared at hinata for a moment before he nodded. "Alright. I won't tell anyone." Yamaguchi gave hinata an honest smile. Neither boys were feeling entirely awkward anymore. Some time had passed with Yamaguchi and Hinata talking to each other. Yamaguchi got the new game he wanted to play and Hinata ended up buying animal crossing. He heard Kenma had the game and Hinata wanted to play with him. "Hey can we stop over here real quick?" Hinata asked. The time was now 2:00 and Hinata had seven missed messages from Kageyama and four missed phone calls. 

' **I'm leaving my house.** ' 

' **Where are you?** ' 

' **Answer your damn phone.** ' 

' **Dumbass you better not be in some kind of trouble!** ' 

' **Are you with Oikawa again?!** ' 

' **Hinata Shouyou.** '

' **If you don't answer I'm not going to set for you anymore.** '

Yamaguchi wondered why Hinata just bought a bunch of small milk carton's. "How come you bought so many?" Yamaguchi asked. "I was planning on meeting up with Kageyama today to shop and I totally forgot to text him where I was at." Hinata said, shaking as he typed his location to Kageyama. ' _For some reason I feel like this is my fault_..' Yamaguchi thought. Both boys left the store and waited on the side for Kageyama to come. The sun was a bit too bright so Hinata put his sunglasses on. Yamaguchi continued to chat with Hinata while they waited. Hinata tried to look around to see if he spotted Kageyama but Kageyama said that he would be there soon. Just as Hinata turned back towards Yamaguchi a kid chasing his dog pushed Hinata into Yamaguchi shouting "I'm really sorry!" As he kept running. Hinata groaned against Yamaguchi's chest in slight discomfort. Yamaguchi had his arms around Hinata trying to stop his fall. Both boys glanced at each other and their faces turned bright red. Just as they were going to say something a familiar voice reached their ears. 

"Tadashi?" 

"T-Tsukki!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. ❤


	10. Fooled

Tsukishima walked down the street with his hands in his pocket. His headphones were blasting the music from his phone into his ears as he made his way to a music store. As he walked down the street he saw a kid push a girl into a boy and keep running. As he walked closer he glanced at the couple and his eyes widen a bit. 

"Tadashi?" 

"T-Tsukki?!" Yamaguchi shouted seeming really surprised and slightly panicked. 

Pulling his headphones off Tsukishima walked to his friend. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Tsukishima said simply. Hinata was now trembling because he couldn't believe Tsukishima was here. He decided to remain quiet and bury his face into Yamaguchi's chest as he gripped his shirt tighter. Yamaguchi looked down at Hinata a bit startled but then remembered how Hinata didn't want Tsukishima to know. Giving a nervous chuckle, Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around Hinata's small body, keeping him pressed against him. This action oddly felt nice to both Yamaguchi and Hinata himself. 

"I was going to tell you later today." Yamaguchi said with a weak chuckle. 

Tsukishima glanced at Yamaguchi and then to the girl who seemed to be trying to hide. "Is she alright?" He asked. 

"Oh yeah! The push wasn't that hard. It startled her but she didn't get hurt." Yamaguchi tried to reason. Tsukishima was smart. He would figure out yamaguchi is lying if he messed up even just a bit. Hinata was small so Yamaguchi decided to wrap his arm around Hinata's small waist. Yamaguchi pulled one of Hinata's hands off his shirt and entwine their fingers together to make the lie more believe able.

"Alright..why is she hiding then?" Tsukishima asked with a raised brow. 

"She's really shy and gets nervous around new people. I'm sure it's probably because you're tall." Yamaguchi gave a short chuckle as he rubbed Hinata's back now.

"You're just as tall." Tsukishima signed softly. "Well aren't you going to introduce us?" He asked. 

"Oh right!" Yamaguchi said, biting his lip. "Tsukishima this is Himiko Yua." Yamaguchi patted Hinata's back softly. "You should say hello Yua." Yamaguchi said softly.

Hinata blushed deeply as he held onto yamaguchi. He was really happy he wore his sunglasses at least. However he didn't trust his voice. Glancing ever so slightly he cleared his throat a bit. "Hello." He managed with a smile. 

Tsukishima stared at Yamaguchi. Yua? He glanced at Yua who said Hello quietly and then smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Kei Tsukishima. Tadash's childhood friend." Tsukishima held his hand out for Yua to shake. 

Hinata blushed more. He wasn't used to Tsukishima being so nice and Yamaguchi being so soft. It was making his heart race. Giving a small nod he shakily reached his hand out and shook the hand. He did his best not to grip the hand. Once the handshake was over, Hinata hugged yamaguchi again and kept his face hidden. Tsukishima found Yua's behavior to be a bit strange but he wouldn't pry. "Well I'm going to head out now. Have fun on your date." Tsukishima waved his hand as he pulled his headphones back on and walked off. 

Once the tall blonde was far away, Hinata signed loudly and leaned against yamaguchi. " I was so scared!" He whined softly. Yamaguchi's face turned beet red. 

"You?! I had to talk the whole time!" He shouted to Hinata with a sign. 

"Still..thanks for covering for me." Hinata smiled up at yamaguchi. "Yua Himiko is such a pretty name!" Hinata couldn't help but smile at his friend. Yamaguchi blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously. He was about to say 'thank you.' When Kageyama finally showed up. 

"Am I interrupting something?" The tall setter called out. Hinata turned to Kageyama and smiled. 

"Nope. Oh I got you this because I forgot to text you!" Hinata gave Kageyama the bag of milk and was now at his side. Yamaguchi watched the two interact with each other. Hinata seemingly forgot about him the moment Kageyama showed up. ' _I shouldn't be surprised.._ ' Yamaguchi thought to himself. "Uh hey. I'm going to head out now. It was fun hanging out with you Hinata." Yamaguchi said with a small smile. 

"Hm? Oh alright. I had a lot of fun too!" Hinata smiled brightly at Yamaguchi. He hugged the male and waved as the freckled teen walked off with a blushing face. 

" **What's with him?** "

"What do you mean?" 

" **He seemed disappointed that I came?** " 

"Eh?? You think so?" 

" **Yeah. Anyways what were you guys doing?** " 

"Oh we ran into each other when I was shopping. We had lunch and then ran into tsukishima." 

" **Tsukishima**?" 

"Mhm! A kid pushed me and I fell into yamaguchi. Tsukishima saw but didn't recognize me. He thought I was Yamaguchi's girlfriend so Yamaguchi told him my name was Himiko Yua." Hinata glaced at Kageyama who gave him a milk box.

" **Yua? That's a nice name. Maybe you should tell people that's your name when you don't want to be recognized.** " 

"You think so?" 

Hinata let out a small giggle as he started walking with Kageyama. The name was really pretty. He never cared about telling people a fake name before because the name hinata could be seen as a female name as well. Maybe he'll tell people his name is Yua if they ask.

"I'm really sorry about not texting you and making you worried." 

" **I-I wasn't worried!** " 

Hinata laughed softly and smiled to himself. He felt more relaxed now. "Maybe we should get you some new clothes too." He said out loud. Kageyama only glanced at Hinata for a brief moment before he threw his empty milk carton in the trash. "Alright. Sounds good, " Kageyama said as he walked with Hinata. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early update. Hope you all enjoy! 😘


	11. Author's note

Hello! I hope you guy's can forgive me. I've been having some trouble with writing the next chapter. I do hope to write tomorrow but if not the chapter will definitely be up monday. Thank you for your patience. ❤


	12. Prepare for trouble

Hinata yawned as he pushed his hand up his shirt and scratched at his chest. He barely got sleep last night because of Kageyama. Both forgot to do their homework and when they asked to meet up with tsukishima he flat out told them to get lost. Hinata went to the bathroom and did his business. Once he was done he stretched out and sat at the table. "Good morning." He said to his mother and Natsu. "Good morning Sho." Hinata's mother said with a smile. "Morning big brother!" Natsu said happily as she drank from her juice pouch. It was friday and today Hinata had a practice match with another school. The school was coming to them so it wasn't a problem but man did he want to sleep. "Thank you for the food." Both Hinata and Natsu said when their mother placed their breakfast down and they began to eat. The older woman chuckled softly and smiled as she too, sat down and said her thanks before eating her own food. Hinata finished up first and washed his dishes. He then excused himself to go and get dressed. ' _I don't want to wear pants today_.' He thought sadly as he pulled in his school uniform. He was excited about the practice match today but he wanted to wear a skirt to school. Once he was dressed he stretched out once more before going downstairs. "I'm off to school." He announced grabbing his bento and placing it into his bag. He waved at his mother and sister before going outside and getting on his bike. 

The school day seemed to drag on. Tsukishima ignored Kageyama and Hinata like usual. Yamaguchi seemed nervous around Hinata and would make an excuse to leave and yachi ended up being their goddess. She helped the two study during lunch and even made some jokes with them. Finally, finally practice came. Hinata was very energetic now. They get to play against a team. Someone besides nekoma wanted to play them. It was great! 

'Oi' Hinata calm down.' Kageyama said, noticing his friend's behavior. When he got too worked up like that he tended to mess up more. They didn't need a repeat like last time of Asashi spiking the ball into his face. 

Hinata nodded. "Right!" He shouted, shaking with excitement. Daichi chuckled as he saw how pumped up Hinata was. They would do fine. He was sure of it. The practice match went well. Really well actually. Hinata didn't make a mistake or get discouraged. Of course the team lost by 2 points in the end but it was a really good game. For the first set Karasuno had 23 while the other team had 25. It was that close for both sets and the team were feeling good about themselves. Of course that meant two more games. The second match ended with karasuno winning the first set but losing the next two. The last game ended with karasuno losing both sets. 

"Thank you for the game." Both teams said to each other and once the team cleared out the karasuno members started to relax. Hinata laid on the floor with a big smile as he panted and tried to catch his breath. He had fun today. 

"You guys did well. Now I want you boys to go home and rest up. Practice will be canceled for two days because the school needs to clean the gym out and see if the gyms need any repairs. So don't come!" Ukai shouted at the end because these boys never listen. "I'm talking about you two weirdos." He said, looking at Kageyama and Hinata who jumped but nodded quickly. 

Hinata stretched out after his shower in the boys locker room. He felt a lot better now that he could go home and rest for the day tomorrow. Hinata assumed everyone was gone because he heard a lot of goodbyes before he took a shower so he figured he was in the clear. Hinata yawned as he pulled on a pair of peach colored sweats and a short sleeved buttoned up white shirt that was v neck. He pulled on a pair of low top white shoes to match. His jacket and scarf was in the clubroom so after locking up like daichi asked them to he walked to the clubroom. Hinata opened the door to see Nishinoya and Tanaka there looking at a magazine. His face flushed red as he quickly closed the door. He would be fine. He could get home okay. He did have a bike after all. It wasn't that cold anyway. Just as Hinata was about to bolt down the steps, Nishinoya opened the door. 

"Hinata? What are you doing out here?"

Hinata bit his bottom lip as he tried to cover himself with his uniform jacket that wouldn't seem to get out of his bag properly. 

"I...came to get my stuff." 

"Then come in!" Nishinoya shouted, yanking the male in. Tanaka looked over Hinata and raised a brow. "What are you wearing? You look like a girl." The louder male said. Hinata could feel his cheeks heat up more. This was so embarrassing. He just wanted to leave so badly. 

"Hey did you pack the wrong clothes? How come you are dressed like a girl Hinata?" Nishinoya asked, crossing his arms. 

"Well..I.." Hinata looked down now trying his best to not cry in front of his senpai's. "I like dressing this way outside of school!" He shouted, grabbing his things. "Goodnight!" He bowed deeply and ran towards the door only to be blocked by Nishinoya. 

"Wait hold on." The shorter male said as he stared over Hinata. "It looks nice on you. But how come you like dressing like a girl?" He looked truly puzzled. 

"Well..I've always been attracted to female clothing. They are more loose and relaxing and I just enjoy wearing them." Hinata began to fidget in his spot. 

"I didn't peg you as a man who dresses like a woman. But I guess I have to agree with Noya. You do have the body. Which is kind of weird." Tanaka piped in as he looked at Hinata's figure up and down. 

"Is it really comfortable?" Noya asked, circling the short energetic boy. Lightly tugging on his sweats. "Woah these are soft!' Noya shouted with a smile. "How much did this cost?"

"About 2491 yen I think." Hinata wiggled a bit trying to get Noya to stop touching him but it didn't work out too well because Tanaka pulled on his shirt. 

"Even though you lack the breasts you do look alright in the shirt. I think I've seen Saeko wear something similar. Shirt wise." Tanaka said. 

"It's not my style but I want to feel how comfortable a dress is!" Noya grinned at Hinata. "You have some don't you?" He asked. 

"Yes I do but you don't need to!" Hinata shouted slightly panicked as he shook his head. 

"Come on. We'll treat you to pork buns." Tanaka grinned. "I'm too ripped to even fit your dresses but I'll tag along for the laughs." He grinned as well. 

Hinata groaned as he lowered his head. ' _I'm doomed.'_ He thought to himself. ' _There is no escaping this is there_?' He thought. "Alright.."he finally mumbled. 

"Great! Then we'll see you tomorrow! Should we come to your house?" Noya asked. 

"No. We can just try them on at stores. I have to pick up some new clothes for Natsu anyway." Hinata said, pulling his jacket and scarf on before fixing his backpack and pulling it over his shoulders. 

"Great! Well see you at 1 then. We'll treat you to pork buns after." Tanaka said, patting Hinata's shoulders with a smile and a thumbs up. 

"Uh Tanaka and nishinoya senpai..can you please keep this between us please? Only Kageyama and Yamaguchi know and I wasn't ready to come out to the team yet.." Hinata looked down as his cheek heated up again. He had been careless…

"Sure thing!"

"You can count on your amazingly awesome senpai's to keep this a secret!" 

Hinata stared at them in amazement and nodded with a big happy smile. "Thank you!" He shouted happily. "I'll see you two tomorrow at one then! Goodnight!" Hinata shouted happily as he left the boys alone. 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Noya? 

"Yes Tanaka."

" **Kiyoko in a dress!!!** "

Tanaka and Noya both thought of Kiyoko in a stunning blue dress that exposed her back and shoulders.

" _Please don't stare..it's making me feel flustered._ " Kiyoko blushed as she turned from their gazes while one hand clutched her dress lightly. 

" **Kiyoko!!!"** Both boys fell back onto the floor as their heart raced fast from their crazy fantasy of Kiyoko in a dress, while happy tears streamed down their face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guy's enjoy. I'll try to update a new chapter later today. If there is Errors I apologize it is 5:41 am here. Thank you for your patience. 😭😭


	13. And make it double

Hinata hummed to a song as he put on some lip gloss. Today he was going to hangout with Tanaka and Nishinoya. They were supposed to get some dresses. Well Noya would try some on at least and Hinata would be buying clothes for his sister. Regardless it was a nice day to wear a dress. So Hinata decided to wear a miss behave girls' valentina off the shoulder dress with a pair of white low top shoes. He had his hair clips in and done. He made two front braids going into two cute slightly messy buns while the rest of his hair was loose and out. He grabbed a small over the shoulder white purse and made sure he had his wallet with the money, his house keys and sunglasses. He grabbed his phone off the charger and checked the time. The three of them already set a location to meet at and it was now 12:00. "Natsu! Are you ready to go?" Hinata called out stretching a bit. 

Natsu ran out of her room with a big smile. She was wearing a cute white dress that had leaves and lemon as the design. The back was exposed a bit but there was a cute bow in the back. She had her orange hair in a cute bun and white open toed shoes. "Ready!" She said happily.

"Got your shorts on?" Hinata asked. 

Natsu nodded as she lifted her dress to show him the black tights that were cut into shorts. 

"Good. Now let's get going." Hinata smiled as he went downstairs. "Mom, Natsu and I are leaving now." Hinata walked to the living room. 

"Alright you two be safe. Do you have the 3000 yen?" Hinata's mother asked. 

"Yes I do. I also have an extra 100,000 yen with me." Hinata smiled as he put his sunglasses on. 

"Alright. Let me know if you two need me to pick you up or are in trouble. Natsu stay close to your brother and don't let go of his hand. If you're hungry, tired or have to use the bathroom let him know alright?" 

"Yes mom. I will." Natsu smiled and kissed her mom's cheek as she skipped to the front door. Hinata chuckled and smiled. "I will call don't worry mom." Hinata smiled and hugged his mom before following Natsu to the front door. Both children waved and walked out the door together. 

Hinata held Natsu's hand as they walked down the hill to the bus stop together. Both siblings relaxed and waited for the bus. It only took them ten minutes to ride the bus and then ten minutes to walk to the location where the second year duo was waiting. Hinata smiled as he approached the two males and pulled his sunglasses off. "This is my sister Natsu. Natsu, this is Nishinoya and Tanaka senpai." Hinata said. Natsu smiled at her brother's two friends. "Hello." She gave a small bow.

Noya and Tanaka arrived at the location early because Saeko drove them two together. She thought they were being weird for wanting to try on dresses. She told them that they would most likely get kicked out of the stores because they were loud and screamed too much. But that didn't stop the boys! Nope. They were even more pumped up now. Noya was leaning against the side of a building while eating a popsicle and Tanaka was looking around to see if he spotted Hinata. He was very surprised to see Hinata in a dress and have long hair. 

' _He looks so cute. Just like a girl._ ' Thought both Noya and Tanaka as Hinata introduced his cute sister who looked just like him. Noya smiled and bowed back to Natsu. "You can call me big bro Noya!" He grinned happily. Tanaka laughed. "You can call me big bro Ryu." He said laughing to himself at Natsu's amazement. 

' _Just like her brother.'_ The second years thought. 

Hinata laughed a bit as Natsu nodded excitedly. "Big bro Noya and big bro Ryu!" She shouted happily. Both second years grinned and nodded. "Baby sis Natsu!" They shouted back.

Hinata smiled. "Should we head to the stores now?" He asked. "Wait give me a sec!" Noya shouted rushing into a store. He came back two two popsicles. "Here you go." He gave one to Natsu who smiled. "Thank you big bro Noya." She said happily, putting the popsicle into her mouth. Noya grinned and gave the other to Hinata. "For meeting us today." He said. Hinata smiled and gladly took it. "Thank you Nishinoya." He happily began to suck on the popsicle as they walked in the direction towards shopping stores. 

After a few minutes Hinata was sitting down on a cushioned seat while he waited for Nishinoya to come out in a dress. Noya came out in a dark blue floral chiffon dress that exposed his back and shoulders. He had to get a small since he had no build and wasn't tall. 

"What do you think?!" He exclaimed loudly as he posed like a girl. Natsu laughed because she thought he was being silly. Tanaka hyped him up and told him to give them a spin. Hinata smiled and clapped for him. 

"It looks good on you." Hinata smiles as he watches Noya. 

"You're right Hinata. This is comfortable! I think I'll buy it. So when you're ready to come out I'll wear it with you so it isn't scary." He gave a thumbs up with a grin. 

Hinata wasn't sure what to say. He was touched really. Even though Noya said it wasn't his style to dress like a girl he was willing to wear the dress so Hinata didn't feel so alone and out of place. "Thank you so much senpai!" Hinata bowed and smiled happily at it. It really did mean a lot to him. Tanaka watched and chuckled. "I'll do it too!" He said. "Natsu, can you help me pick out a super cool dress?" He asked with a chuckle. Natsu nodded happily and left her brother's side. She grabbed onto Tanaka's hand and pulled him off. Hinata was truly happy that he had such wonderful friends. 

Oikawa was so accepting. He didn't make fun of him or tell him to go away. Kageyama didn't even care and supported him. Yamaguchi didn't shun him and even helped hide it from tsukishima. And now Nishinoya and Tanaka were getting dresses so he didn't feel alone at all when he is ready to tell the team. It really made his heart race and he was just so happy. 

"How come you're afraid to tell the team?" Noya asked, sitting next to him in the dress. 

"It's uncommon to see a boy dress like a girl. And I even put on fake hair and makeup so I thought It would make you all uncomfortable to know that a team member owns female clothes." 

"I could see why you're scared. But it's not like you're doing it to peek at girls or make us uncomfortable. So we wouldn't be upset or put off." Noya spoke truthfully. "I mean, it was a bit surprising to see you dressed like that yesterday but you did look nice. And it's not like you flirt with us or try to get us to dress the same anyway." 

"You really don't think it's weird?" 

"If I did I wouldn't be sitting in this dress right now." Noya grinned at Hinata and got up. "I'm going to change and then look for more dresses." He chuckled and went back into the changing room. Hinata smiled and nodded at his friend as he waited. He watched Tanaka come back with a dress and then go into the changing room. Tanaka came out in a blue dress that had flowers on it. The dress also had a collar and was buttoned up only at the top. 

The dress was large because Tanaka was tall and had some muscles. It looks really funny on him because of his legs. Hinata and Natsu laughed happily as Tanaka posed and made silly faces. "Oh yeah Ryu you look good!" Noya hyped Tanaka up and grinned. This day wouldn't be so bad and Hinata could push away his worries for now. He trusted his friends to keep it a secret just a bit longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We stan supportive friend's. 🥰🥰


	14. Oya Oya?

" **Hey Shouyou. Did you get the game?** "

' _Hey Kenma! Yes I did get the game but I haven't found time to play_.'

" **That's alright. How have you been?** '

' _I've been doing really well! How about you?_ '

" **I can't complain. Practice has been tiring and lev still isn't good at anything. It's frustrating**.'

' _Really? I've improved a bunch! I don't catch balls with my face as much!'_

Kenma stared at the message before he started laughing into his hand prompting Kuroo to look up from his video call with Bokuto. 

" ** _Is Kenma laughing_**?!" 

"Yeah he is. I bet he's talking to shorty." Kuroo smirked as he watched Kenma recover and start typing on his phone. Kenma ignored Kuroo and Bokuto talking about him. He didn't even invite Kuroo so he would not be getting attention right now. 

" **That's good. How are your receives?** "

' _I'm working on them. You'll see how much I improve at nationals!!!_ '

Kenma smiled as he read Hinata's text. 

" **I'll be looking forward to it.** " 

' _You better!!_ ' 

Kenma put his phone down and frowned as he turned to the two boys that were quiet and smirking. "What do you want?" He asked, picking his psp up. 

"Oh nothing." Both boys said before they started doing that weird _oya oya_ thing they do. Kenma rolled his eyes. "I know what you're thinking. Get it out of your head, Kuroo." Kenma turned away as he looked down at his game. Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged knowing glances and then an idea came to their mind. 

" _I was thinking of asking hinata to hang out with me. We've been talking for quite awhile since the first training camp."_ Kuroo said, looking at Bokuto. 

" _ **What? No! I was talking to him yesterday and I was thinking of telling him to come over to hang out with Akaashi and me**_!" Bokuto said loudly. 

" _You don't have Hinata's number Bokuto-san._ " Akaashi said, coming into the room with a drink. " _And you are being too loud._ " He said. 

" _ **Akaashi!!**_ " Bokuto shouted, making an annoyed face even though we all knew he was far from annoyed. 

Kuroo laughed and smirked. "Guess I'll be the one contacting the shorty." He said as his smirk grew wider when he heard the game pause. 

"When did you get Shouyou's number?" Kenma asked now looking at the male slightly annoyed. Although he wasn't quite sure why. They were _just friends_. 

"I got it at the training camp. While you were avoiding their setter I got his number." He smirked lazily and leaned back against the chair. 

Kenma stared at Kuroo for a bit before he turned away. "Do what you want Kuroo." Kenma said going back to his game. Of course that didn't stop Kuroo and Bokuto from saying "oya oya" again. They really were annoying and quite irritating. Both Kenma and Akaashi rolled their eyes while ignoring the pair. 

Hinata sang along to a song he heard coming from his neighbors. It was a korean song. He wasn't sure about the name of the song but the person played the song on repeat for about an hour for some reason that he now knew half the song. 

" _pingkeubich nae mam-e nae mam-e_

_ nan neolan saeg-eul kog jjig-eo _

_ yangson-e du bol yaiyaiyaiya _

_ ileon ge salang-ilago malhaejwo _

_ gung-geumhae gung-geumhae _

_ ne mam-eun jeongmal eotteolkka _

_ dodaeche eotteon gibun-ilkka eotteon mam-ilkka _

_ galeuchyeojundago naege yagsog hanaman haejwo" _

Hinata was currently singing while hanging up his dried laundry. He was having fun even though he was sure he said the words a whole lot wrong since he didn't know korean at all. 

" _ne mam-i ne mam-i_

_ ttag naege malhaejullae _

_ gung-geumhae gung-geumhae _

_ nal joh-ahaneun geonji _

_yaiyaiyaiya_

_ nuga bwado salang-ijanh-a neomu tiga najanh-a _

_ pingkeubich pingkeubich _

_ neo ttaem-e geuleon geoya _

_ nae mam-e nae mam-e _

_ ije geuman mal-eul haejwo _

_yaiyaiyaiya_ "

Hinata smiled happily as he stared at his closet now filled with clothes from washing them. He stretched out and signed as he laid on his bed. He was ready to sleep. It took Hinata five minutes before he started to doze off on his bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little introduction for the next characters that will be seen in the next chapter. I couldn't help myself. This is an actual chapter for the story though. Hope you enjoy! 😊
> 
> Note: 
> 
> Hinata is singing Pink Blusher by IZ*ONE  
> Of course hinata wouldn't be singing it correctly at all but I like this song a lot and felt it was fitting for this chapter.


	15. Author's note

Thank you very much for all the love I received for the last chapter. I know someone are hoping this is an update with a story but I will not be able to update for a few days. I will be quiet busy sorting out some family issues. I will do my best to come up with some ideas and get started in writing as soon as i can. Thank you for being patient! ❤


	16. Milk bread

Kenma yawned as he walked with Kuroo down the street. The two childhood friends were going to stop at a cat cafe to meet up with Lev and Yaku. From there they were all going to head back to Kenma's house for some odd reason. Kenma pushed some hair behind his ear and moved close to Kuroo so someone could walk by. Kuroo raised a brow as he watched Kenma move back to his spot and try to push his hands into the non-existent pockets. Kenma _tched_ and made a slight face of annoyance.

"Kuroo, why did I have to wear this one today? There are no pockets and I can't even hold my psp." 

"You look cute. Plus it's hot and you shouldn't be playing games while walking the streets." 

Kenma signed again and continues to walk with his friend. It was easy to spot Lev because he was so damn tall. The half russian boy waved happily as he saw Kuroo approach them with a girl? Lev tilted his head to the side in slight confusion. 

"Uh Kuroo? Where is Kenma? I thought he was supposed to be coming." 

"I'm right here." Kenma signed deeply as Kuroo doubled over and laughed loudly at Lev's confusion and face afterwards. 

"But Kenma why are you wearing a skirt?" Lev asked, surprised. Kenma wore a white t-shirt that had paw prints as the design. He wore a pink skirt that had overall straps. He wore a cream colored sun hat with a pair of white shoes. 

"Because it's nice out and Kuroo didn't want me to suffocate in my usual sweater and sweatpants." Kenma gave a small shrug. "You don't like it?" He asked. 

Yaku chuckled and smiled, already used to this. Kenma didn't care how he dressed. While he preferred being covered up he did have times where he just wanted something loose and comfortable. Which included skirts more than dresses. But this was Lev's first time witnessing this. 

"No I don't mind. I'm just surprised because you always covered head to toe." Lev smiled at Kenma's small eye roll. 

"It's hot so let's go inside. I could use a cold drink." Kuroo opened the door and let kenma walk in first before he walked in after yaku and lev had to grab the door for himself. All four boys sat down and kenma gave kuroo his hat to hold while he relaxed in the seat. 

Hinata shook with excitement as he ran to Oikawa. "Tōru!" Hinata exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the taller males strong arm. The two friends were finally hanging out again after a month of no contact. Hinata didn't know that Oikawa was talking to a really pretty girl though. Both Oikawa and the girl were surprised. The girl didn't hesitate to stare at Hinata. "Uh do you know her Oikawa?" The girl asked. 

Hinata's face burned a bright red as he let oikawa go. Oikawa glanced down at Hinata and blushed before looking at the girl. "I'm sorry, this is the date I was talking about." Oikawa said with a chuckle as he wrapped his arm around Hinata and pulled him close. Hinata glanced up and gave a shy smile as he nodded. "That's right. I'm Yua his girlfriend." Hinata said in a soft voice as he smiled at the girl. The girl watched them and signed. "Alright. I apologize for hitting on your boyfriend. I didn't know you two were dating." The girl bowed and walked off a bit upset that such a pretty girl was dating the hottest volleyball player out there. 

Once the girl was gone, both males signed happily. "Tōru, did you tell her that you were on a date with me?" Hinata finally asked as he relaxed against oikawa's side. Oikawa blushed and nodded.

"Yes. She was a fan of mine and asked me if I had plans. Since I'm a gentleman I told her that I couldn't because I was already going on a date just as you hugged me." 

"I didn't even see her. I was so embarrassed when she spoke to me." Hinata signed and moved off of Oikawa. He pushed some of his hair behind his ear. Oikawa stared at hinata in slight awe. The male looked really really cute. Hinata wore a white crop top that exposed his back, stomach and sides. The shirt had roses on the side of the shirt. He wore matching white shorts that had roses on it as well. He wore white low top shoes and a sun hat that had a small black ribbon. His hair was flat ironed and flowing down his back with some pieces touching the sides of his shirt. He wore some blush, eyeliner and lip gloss that sparkled a bit. 

"Tōru? Are you alright?" Hinata asked with a raised brow as he stared up at oikawa who seemed lost in a daze. Oikawa snapped out of it and nodded with a big smile.

"Sorry don't mind me! Shall we get going?" 

"If you're sure then yeah we can go now." 

Hinata smiled as he walked with oikawa down the street. They were going to just walk around, get something cold to drink and just talk. A simple and casual outing. "I think I want some milk tea and some warm bread. It's really nice out here so I know it'll taste even better." Oikawa watched Hinata walk and balled his fist. ' _Shit...this is dangerous._ ' Oikawa tried to calm himself down and caught up to Hinata. "That sounds really good! I can go for some milk bread with some milk tea. I think there's a shop not far from here that serves both." The taller male offered a big smile. Hinata gave a happy nod as he walked in the direction. 

"By the way. How come you told the girl your name was Yua? I thought you would have said Hinata since it works as both a male and female name." 

"Oh yeah! Well you see, I was meeting up with Kageyama and I ran into yamaguchi. He pretended to be my boyfriend when tsukishima showed up and he said my name was Himiko Yua. So I decided that I'll tell people that's my name if they ever asked. Did you not like the name?" 

Oikawa groaned internally at the whole thing. First at Kageyama. He should have known they would have made up. But what pissed him off more was the mention of a fake boyfriend. "No the name is really pretty but I like Hinata more." Oikawa inwardly cringed at that cheesy line. But relaxed when he heard hinata laugh out. 

Hinata laughed softly at how oikawa was acting. He found it amusing to say the least. He smiled up at the male and stayed close to him as they walked to the cafe. While they were online he turned to the male. He grinned as he placed his hat on oikawa. Oikawa laughed softly and smiled as he accepted the hat on his perfect head. He pulled hinata close and took a few photos of them making silly faces. 

Hinata was having fun. They were close and taking photos. Oikawa smelled good too. ' _Ah what am i thinking? He doesn't smell good! Stop it Hinata!_ ' He thought. He blushed deeply when Oikawa grabbed onto his hip and pressed him against his chest and angeled the phone differently. He pressed his head against hinata's and smiled softly and lovingly. Hinata glanced at oikawa before he relaxed and wrapped his arms around the taller males shoulders and rested his head against his chest. It was warm and smelled nice. He smiled at the camera with the same calm and loving gaze as the male snapped two photos. 

"Next in line please stop forward." 

Hinata let oikawa go and blushed as he stepped forward. "Good afternoon. Can I get a large strawberry milk tea please. I would also like that with some bread. Tōru, do you know what you want?" Hinata asked. Oikawa stepped forward and nodded. "I'll have a large coffee milk tea with some milk bread please." The woman at the counter nodded and smiled happily. She put their order in and then glanced back up. "That will be 1,612.54 yen please." Hinata reached for his purse but oikawa stopped him. He pulled out his money and smiled at the hinata before giving her his money. "Thank you. Would you like to stay or to go?" The woman asked. "We will be staying." Oikawa smiled and bowed as she told them to wait on the side for their order. 

"I would have paid. You didn't have to do that Tōru."

"I wanted to. I'll wait here so you can find us a table." Oikawa offered a smile at Hinata's pouting face. He chuckled as he watched the male walk off to find a table for them. Once Hinata had left, Oikawa's face dropped his smile. He watched quietly before signing softly. He turned around and pulled his phone back out. He glanced at the photos and felt his cheeks turn red again. ' _Shit..this is bad. What am i doing?_ ' He thought. 

" _Iwaizumi_."

Iwaizumi who was currently working out his arms heard his music lower and Oikawa's ring tone signal that he had a message. He put the weight down and grabbed his water bottle and phone. He raised a brow as he saw the message. Oikawa never called him Iwaizumi. It was always iwa-chan. Did something happen? 

' **Im here. What happened?** ' 

" _I messed up._ " 

' **What happened? I thought you were hanging out with Hinata.** '

" _We are but…_ " 

" _I can't calm down. My heart keeps racing and my face keeps getting red. I keep spacing out and I can't take my eyes off him._ " 

Iwaizumi was surprised to see those messages come from his best friend. He gulped down some water and signed. 

' **How did you mess up? Did you kiss him? Confess?** '

" _No. I got jealous of hearing that he made up with tobio-chan. Then he told me that his friend pretended to be his boyfriend to hide his secret and it pissed me off._ " 

' **Did he say anything about you holding him?** ' 

" _No..he held onto me and smiled. I'll show you._ " 

[ _Image attachment_ ]

Iwaizumi waited and when the photo loaded he stared at it. They looked happy. Both were smiling so warmly and lovingly. Like if they were dating. 

' **You didn't do anything wrong. Hinata doesn't look uncomfortable and he didn't push you away right?** '

" _No he didn't push me away._ " 

' **See? There isn't anything to worry about. If you start to feel worse or think you'll attack him with kisses or some shit let me know and I'll get you.** ' 

" _Thanks iwa-chan. I'll try. I have to go. Our milk tea and bread is here._ " 

Iwaizumi re-read their messages and ran his hand through his short hair. He sighed deeply and put his phone down as he began to work out again. He'd have to have a serious talk with oikawa later tonight. 

Hinata smiled when oikawa came and placed their trays down on the table. "Thanks for paying again." The male grabbed his drink and fluffy bread pulling them close. 

"You don't need to apologize. I wanted to so don't worry!" Oikawa said cheerfully as he grabbed his drink and milk bread. 

"Oh yeah! Can you send me the pictures please?" Hinata asked with a big smile. 

"Yeah I'll do it now."

Oikawa grabbed his phone again and found hinata's phone number. It was a struggle to get it. Sugawara was against it 1000%. He wasn't going to ask Kageyama so he asked Daichi who was confused as to why he wanted his number in the first place. It was a hot mess and Hinata remembered the million questions from Tanaka, Nishinoya, Sugawara and Daichi. Kageyama knew why and stood quiet which everyone was worried about. 

Oikawa sent all the photos one by one and then began to drink his milk coffee. He glanced at hinata to see the male happily saving all the photos while giggling at them with a big smile. Oikawa could feel his heart race faster the more he stared at hinata so he stopped staring and began to eat his milk bread. 

Kuroo smirked as he took a photo of Kenma and Lev talking to each other. He sent the photo to Bokuto and put his phone away. 

Kenma stretched and tucked his hair behind his ear as he continued to walk with Lev. Even on the weekends when they get the day off they talk about volleyball. 

" _Hey kenma!_ " 

Kuroo raised a brow as kenma's phone vibrated. He smirked at the message. "Shorty just texted you." He said. Kuroo laughed loudly as kenma literally walked away from his conversation with lev and grabbed his phone looking at the message. 

' **Hi Shouyou.** '

" _Sorry I forgot to text last night! I ended up falling asleep after my bath._ " 

' **That's alright, you don't need to apologize. Are you feeling better today?** ' 

" _Yeah I am! I got some strawberry milk tea and warm fluffy bread with Tōru._ "

Kenma frowned slightly. ' ** _Tōru?_** ' He thought to himself. 

' **Tōru?** ' 

" _Yeah! Oikawa Tōru! He let me call him Tōru, sorry if I confused you._ " 

' **It's alright. I didn't know you were friends with him.** ' 

" _Oh yeah I forgot to mention that. It's really hot today so we decided to hang out._ " 

' **Yeah. I'm outside with Kuroo,Lev and Yaku. We are on our way to my house.** ' 

" _Really? That sounds like fun! I want to come with you guys too!_ " 

Kenma blushed and shook his head. 

' **Maybe one day. But it's not that interesting here in Tokyo, more or less my house.** ' 

" _It still sounds like fun. Tell everyone I said hello!_ "

' **Alright I will. Kuroo will probably make us take a picture.** ' 

" _Oh send me a good one!_ " 

Kenma blushed and glanced at his friends. "Shouyou said hi. And he wants a photo of us together." 

Kuroo smirked and pulled kenma close and waited for Lev and yaku. He took a good photo of them all making silly faces excited kenma who looked like he wanted to nap. 

[ **Photo attachment** ] 

Hinata waited and then glanced at his phone. His eyes became wide as he stared at the photo. Kenma...kenma was wearing a skirt. 

Oikawa came back from the bathroom and saw hinata with his head down as he looked at his phone. "Is something wrong? Are you alright?" He asked a bit worried. 

"Yes. I'm sorry I'm just surprised. One of my close friends just sent me a photo. He's wearing a skirt. I just...feel happy." Hinata smiled at Oikawa. "Can I send him a photo that we took?" 

"You can, I don't mind." Oikawa smiled and relaxed in his seat. 

Kenma glanced at the photo that was sent by hinata. His eyes widened as he stopped walking. Hinata looked different. He looked like a girl. A really cute girl. Even his outfit was cute. Kuroo glanced at kenma and walked over to him. "Why did you stop walking?" He glanced at the photo and his eyes widened. "Is that..?" 

"Hinata. Dressed like me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long! Thank you all for your patience and support. I made this chapter longer than usual just for everyone. I hope you enjoy.


	17. Milk bread x2

"Would you look at that. Shorty is the same as you." 

Kenma glanced up at kuroo with a blush on his face from the picture Hinata sent. He signed softly and continued to walk with his friends to his house. 

' **I like your outfit, Shouyou. I didn't know you preferred to dress like that too.** '

" _Thank you kenma! Your skirt is really cute. Since we are both busy, would you mind if I call you tonight?_ " 

' **Yes that works. Talk to you later Sho.** '

" _Talk to you later Ken!_ "

"So I take it everything went well then with your friend?" Oikawa asked as he sipped his coffee. Hinata nodded with a big smile. 

"Yeah! We are going to talk later once we are both home." Hinata smiled widely at Oikawa as he finished off his strawberry drink. "This was really good." Hinata signed happily in his seat as he licked his lips. 

Oikawa smiled softly at Hinata as he watched him. Honestly he never thought that he would fall for a boy. More or less Hinata when he had someone like Iwaizumi in his life. But things happen. He chuckled and leaned forward. He tucked some hair behind Hinata's ear and smiled. "Ready to head back out there?" 

Hinata blushed when oikawa moved his hair but nodded nonetheless. "Yes." He smiled and got out his seat. He grabbed his trash and waited for Oikawa before he threw it away. Oikawa did the same and once both boys were outside he ran his fingers through his hair. 

"It's pretty sunny out here. Do you want to wear my hat? I have sunshades too." Hinata offered, looking up at Oikawa. 

"Thank you for the offer but I can't handle it. You should wear your hat and shades." Oikawa patted Hinata's head with a smile. 

Hinata gave a small nod. "Alright then." She put her sunhat back on and then grabbed her shades from her purse. Once they were one he stretched just a bit. "Hm..where should we head off to now?" He asked, looking at Oikawa. 

"If we keep walking down we can get to a park." Oikawa offered. 

"A park? Let's go!" Hinata seemed excited at that idea. He began to follow oikawa who started to lead them to the park. It was about a twenty minutes walk from their location.

Tsukishima walked next to Yamaguchi with his hands in his pocket. It was too hot to be outside for his taste but his mom asked yamaguchi to take tsukishima out. Why? He couldn't even understand. So here the two boys were. Yamaguchi was talking about a movie he saw not long ago and tsukishima listened. Ten minutes passed by when yamaguchi got the idea to head to the park. 

"We should go to the park Tsukki." 

"There are a bunch of kids running around. Why would we go there?" Tsukishima asked. 

"Oh come on. Let's go to the store and get something cold to drink and then head to the park like we used to when we were younger. It'll be fun." Yamaguchi smiled at tsukishima while giving him his puppy dog eyes. 

Tsukishima signed and nodded. "Yeah alright well go." 

Yamaguchi grinned excitedly as they continued to walk. Yamaguchi walked into the store with tsukishima after ten more minutes of walking. Both boys settled on some cold drinks and Yamaguchi bought them some icees.

"Ready to go?" Tsukishima asked as he watched Yamaguchi smile and head towards the exit of the store. "Yeah!" Yamaguchi said as he walked out with tsukishima. Tsukki waited on the sidewalk for the light to change so they could cross the street. As he did so, he looked around. It wasn't until they began to cross when he saw something familiar. More like someone. 

Hinata walked next to Oikawa and both talked to each other. Oikawa was rather good at making jokes but Hinata was loving his alien talk. Hinata laughed out at how serious he was when Iwaizumi said godzilla was better than aliens. The look of betrayal on his face as he retold that story had Hinata laughing harder and harder as the story continued. They were just at the entrance of the park when Hinata stopped to try and catch his breath from laughing. He glanced up at oikawa with a big smile. He was pouting of course. 

"I've never seen Godzilla but I'd love to see an alien movie one day." At the mention of those words Oikawa's whole face burned red. Fuck his heart was about to pop. Before he could respond Hinata took his hat off and ran his fingers through his hair gently to not mess it up and slowly tie it in the back before turning it into a low bun. "We are already here so let's go in! You can tell me more alien stories." He grinned happily at Oikawa. Just as the two began to walk Hinata suddenly stopped at the mention of a name.

"Yua?" 

' _Fuck fuck fuck. This can not be happening. Please please tell me that Is not who I think it is!_ ' Hinata thought to himself as he stayed still. 

Oikawa turned around and saw who called Hinata's name. "Well if it isn't four eyes and the pinch server. Do you have some business with my date?" 

Yamaguchi felt like he was going to vomit. This could not be happening. Why was Hinata here with Oikawa of all people? "Uh..hey Yua." Yamaguchi said weakly. 

"Your date?" Tsukishima pushed his glasses up and glanced at Yua who had her back turned to them. 

Hinata turned around and grabbed onto Oikawa's arm. He tugged him back a bit. "We should go. Please?" He asked quietly, shaking a bit. He did not want Tsukishima to find out. **Definitely not!!**

"Actually Tsukki...me and Yua broke up.." Yamaguchi could sense Hinata's anxiety and nervousness. He gave another weak chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head. 

Tsukishima glanced at yua. The way she was shaking reminded him of someone. He crossed his arms and stared at her before looking at yamaguchi. "Alright. Lets go." Tsukishima took one last look at Yua before walking into the park. 

Oikawa wrapped his arm around Hinata and rubbed his back. "It's alright." He smiled and gently placed the hat back onto his head. 

"I'm so sorry Hinata! I didn't know you guys would be here. Are you alright?" Yamaguchi asked quietly. 

"I'm fine. I'm just glad he didn't do anything more. I was so scared yamaguchi." Hinata whined quietly to his friend. "What if he finds me out? What am I supposed to do before then?" 

"He won't. I promise. I'll try to keep him away from you two in the park." Yamaguchi smiled softly at hinata and then looked at Oikawa. He bowed and rushed off after tsukishima. 

Hinata signed softly as he watched the two boys disappear into the park. He turned towards oikawa. "Thank you for helping me out Tōru." Not knowing what else to do, Hinata hugged Oikawa and rested his head against his chest. He really was scared that tsukishima would figure him out before he told the team. Now that Kageyama and the second year duo knew, he was literally only scared of Tsukishima. Oikawa blushed at Hinata's actions but understood. He wrapped his arms around Hinata and held the smaller male close. He rubbed his back again soothingly with a warm and affectionate smile. 

"Instead of the park, do you want to meet up with iwa-chan?" 

"Iwaizumi senpai? Are you sure?" 

"Yup. I can call him now and he can meet us somewhere. We can shop while we wait for him. Sounds fun?" 

Hinata gave a big nod and smiled. "Yes that does sound fun!" Hinata giggled softly feeling better now. If he went into that park and ran into tsukishima again his nerves would get the better of him. And he didn't want tsukishima to recognize him by voice. Which was why he tended to talk more quieter each time he ran into tsukishima. 

Oikawa pulled his phone out his pocket and found iwaizumi's number. He smiled when he heard the familiar voice. 

" **Yeah? What do you want?** " 

" _Iwa-chan!! I have a favour to ask of you._ " 

" **No. I'm busy.** " 

" _Please iwa-chan_?" 

Iwaizumi took a deep sign. " **What is it?** " 

" _Two students from karasuno high found us at the park and Hinata doesn't want to be here any longer. Can you meet us so we can hang out together? We don't want to go home yet._ " 

" **Fine but if you're lying I'm going to punch you.** " 

" _Thank you!_ " 

" **Text me your location. I'll be leaving my house in ten minutes.** " 

" _Alright I will. Thanks iwa-chan._ "

" **Yeah yeah shittykawa.** " 

Hinata looked up at Oikawa when the male hung up the phone. "Is Iwaizumi senpai going to meet us? 

"Yup. He agreed and will be coming on his way in ten minutes." Oikawa smiled at Hinata as he sent his location to Iwaizumi who would punch him if he didn't. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! ❤


	18. Authors note

Hello! Thank you for all the support and patience. I sadly won't be able to update my story as soon as I hoped. Something scary and potentially traumatic has happened and I don't think I'll be able to write until everything is solve. I hope you can understand. Thank you very much.


	19. Chapter update status

Hello! Thank you all for being patient. I am happy to let you know that possibly two new chapters will be updated by Wednesday. One will definitely be coming on wednesday but I might surprise with two. Hehe. 😋

*Also! I want to try a little something. What do you all think should happen when big bro Iwa-chan shows up? Should he:

1\. Tease and make Oikawa flustered?   
2\. Tease Hinata (in a fun manner not bully for his looks)  
3\. Ignore Oikawa and talk with hinata   
4\. Try to set them on an actual date  
5\. Tell Oikawa not to act on his feelings and keep hinata as just a friend.


	20. Heartbeat

"Iwaizumi-san!" Hinata shouted happily as he waved his hand and let a small giggle. Oikawa raised a brow and then smirked. "Iwa-chan over here!" He called out with a small laugh. 

Iwaizumi wore a thin gray colored hoodie with a jean jacket over it. He wore black jeans that had small little rips in them and high top shoes. His hands were in his pockets as he walked down the street to the location he was sent. Turning his head away from the window displaying clothes that caught his eye, he heard hinata and oikawa called out to him. Iwaizumi was a bit surprised to see that what oikawa told him was true. About hinata dressing like a girl. 

Oikawa threw his arm around Hinata's shoulder and pulled him close. "Iwa-chan meet my pretty girlfriend shouyou." 

Hinata's whole face burned red as Oikawa spoke and he looked about ready to pass out from embarrassment. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and shoved Oikawa back with his hand to the setter's face. "I see your still spitting shit from you mouth assykawa." Iwaizumi said, pulling hinata away. 

"Watch the face!" Oikawa said with a big pout. "Hey don't ignore me!" 

' _Woah..he's so cool_.' Hinata thought as he stared up at Iwaizumi. When the male looked down at him he straightened up and now began to feel nervous. "H-hello iwaizumi s-senpai sir." Hinata bowed deeply. 

Iwaizumi laughed out and smiled. "You don't need to do that. Just call me Iwaizumi. I'm not that much older than you." Iwaizumi gave hinata a nice smile and hinata smiled back up at him. 

"Okay! Thank you iwaizumi! You can just call me Hinata." 

"Ha I get to call him shouyou." Oikawa tried to taunt. 

Iwaizumi wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulder and began to walk away from Oikawa. Who let out a whine followed by a grumble. Hinata couldn't help but blush when Iwaizumi wrapped his arm around him. ' _He's so buff...no no stop it!_ Bad Hinata.' Hinata scolded himself mentally and tried to focus. He then peeked behind him and held his hand out for oikawa to take.

Oikawa frowned as he watched Iwaizumi walk away with Hinata. While it did bother him that Hinata would start to like Iwaizumi he was quickly taken from that thought when he saw Hinata's small hand. He felt his heart beat again and he grabbed onto his hand and walked with the other two. As they continued to walk, Hinata looked up. 

"Iwaizumi. Aren't you weirded out that I look like a girl?' 

"No. Why should I be?" 

Hearing that made Hinata look down with a small smile. His cheeks darkened at the next thing he heard. 

"Shittykawa told me the same day he found out. So I'm not weirded out. I would be weirded out if hanamaki or mattsun dressed up though." 

Hinata pouted up at Oikawa and the male chuckled and winked. Then he looked back at Iwaizumi. "How come?" 

"They make everything weird." Iwaizumi chuckled at the thought. "I think you look alright. You have the height." Iwaizumi gave a small shrug. 

Both Oikawa and Hinata let a loud and dramatic gasp. They both halted their movement and Iwaizumi looked at them confused. 

"Sho-chan doesn't look alright. He is very very cute!" Oikawa said with a frown. 

Hinata nodded his head. "I worked really hard to be this cute. I'm cute, not alright." He pouted up at Iwaizumi. 

For once Iwaizumi was speechless. He starred at both boys and signed. He covered his mouth trying not to laugh. He then looked at Hinata. He bent down a bit and smirked. Grabbing onto the first year's chin he moved a bit closer. 

"Alright Hinata. You don't look alright. You look beautiful with long hair and lip gloss." 

Hinata.exe stopped working. His face turned red again and he didn't even say anything. He just stayed still too embarrassed. 

Oikawa let out a scandalous gasp and wrapped both arms around Hinata's small body. "What do you think you're doing Iwaizumi?!" 

Iwaizumi was only kidding. I mean yeah hinata looked cute but he had no romantic interest in the small male. He didn't have the time like Oikawa. But he was surprised when oikawa grabbed onto hinata and didn't add 'chan' to his name. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. 

"I was kidding. Let's keep walking. I want something cold to drink." With that Iwaizumi continued to walk ahead of the two who managed to calm down. 

Hinata bit his bottom lip as he watched Iwaizumi walked ahead. He looked down still blushing and tried to catch up. Oikawa watched hinata and felt his chest started to hurt. ' _No...please don't._ ' He thought as he watched Hinata run after iwaizumi. He balled his fist and kept his head down as he walked after Hinata. 

An hour passed and Hinata was in the changing room trying clothes to one of his favorite stores. Iwaizumi was sitting down and looking at his phone while Oikawa sat next to him quietly. After about two minutes Iwaizumi signed. 

"Are you really upset about it?" 

"No." 

"I was joking. Besides, Hinata isn't my type." 

Oikawa closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Then why did you call him beautiful?! You looked like you were about to kiss him!"

Iwaizumi chuckled and then started laughing. Oikawa frowned and crossed his arms. 

"Glad my love life is a joke to you." 

"Shut up. I'm laughing because your reaction is funny. Like I said, I said that as a joke because I knew it would rile you up."

Oikawa sighed and looked down at his shoes. "What if he starts to like you and not me?" 

Iwaizumi stopped smiling and signed. "Well I can't control his feelings but I doubt that would happen." 

"You don't know that."

"Tōru. It won't happen." 

"Promise?" 

"Promise." 

Tsukishima stayed quiet as he and Yamaguchi sat on some empty swings. He closed his eyes and signed. 

"How do you know Yua?" 

Yamaguchi flinched at the question and looked away. ' _Crap_ _what do I say_?' 

"Well uh..my mom knew her mother. They work together and i've met yua a couple of times when we were younger." 

"You never talk about her." 

"Well I didn't think you'd be happy to hear about someone else. Sorry Tsukki." 

Tsukishima signed again and moved his swing a bit. "How long were you two dating?" 

"Not long. Only a few months."

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I was scared you wouldn't like her...she can be a bit..too energetic. She talks a lot and jumps around a lot. She likes touching things that aren't hers and starting up trouble." 

Tsukishima looked at yamaguchi while he spoke. Yamaguchi was looking up towards the sky with a blush and small smile. 

"Tadashi. She was your girlfriend and It looks like you still have feelings for her. I wouldn't of hated her." 

Yamaguchi looked at tsukishima. He felt bad for lying to him but his words did comfort him. He smiled and looked away. 

"Why did you two break up?" 

"Oh uh..she goes to seijoh and we didn't have enough time to see each other. You know how late practice gets and I couldn't see her all the time. So we decided to breakup." 

"Oh." 

Yamaguchi felt bad. Really bad. Tsukishima was actually interested in what he was saying and it's a lie. He gripped the chains to the swing and closed his eyes. The pair sat In silence for a while. Both just slowly swinging themselves back and forth. 

"Hey uh..Tsukki..can I ask you a question?" 

"What is it?" 

"Let's say you like someone right..but they don't seem to think of you that way. Whenever their friend comes around they always seem to forget you and stay with them. What would you do?" 

"Nothing." 

"What?" 

"I would do nothing. If your crush doesn't return your feelings then that's that. I couldn't force them to like me back. If were friends then we stay friends." 

Yamaguchi knew that he would respond that way. Even so it still hurt to hear it loudly. He looked away and kicked some dirt. He knew he would have no chance with Hinata while Kageyama was around. Even though they act like enemies they are always together. They clean together. Eat together. Study together. Practice together. They were never apart from one another. He could tell that Kageyama liked Hinata though. More than rivals. More than friends. 

"Tadashi?" 

Yamaguchi snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. "What?" 

"I said why don't we go get something to eat? You've been acting strange since we ran into Yua and Oikawa." 

"Oh..alright." 

Yamaguchi got off his swing and began to walk with tsukishima towards the entrance of the park. A few months ago he didn't even like hinata. Not in a romantic way a least. But now all of a sudden....

Iwaizumi held a few bags hinata had with clothes in them. Shopping in that one store didn't take very long. Hinata found a few clothes that fit him on the first try so it was relaxing for the most part. "Should we get some dinner before heading home?" 

"Sounds good to me! I still have money to pay for my meal. But where should we eat?" 

"How about that restaurant?" Oikawa pointed to a small shop across the street. 

"Yeah!" Hinata shouted with a big smile. All three went to the end of the corner and waited for the light to turn green. After a few seconds they walked across the street and into the small restaurant. It wasn't too packed and it was cool inside. They walked to a table and placed their things on the ground. Hinata sat next to Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat across from them. "I'll get the menus for us." Hinata said as he got out his seat and walked off to where the owner was behind a bar that didn't sell alcohol but noodles and sushi. 

"This feels really good. It's so hot outside." Oikawa said relaxing in his seat. 

"We need to talk later." 

"Fine fine. I already know what it's going to be about. For now let's just eat and send him off on a good note." 

Hinata came back with three menus and sat back in his seat. Iwaizumi looked over the menu and decided to get the katsu curry. Oikawa decided he would get the salmon and avocado rice. Hinata wanted meat but still wanted to eat something that would help his body grow. So he decided to get the steak and broccoli protein pot. 

After about ten minutes of waiting, Hinata excuses himself outside because his mother was calling him. While outside iwaizumi looked at oikawa. 

"Do you think..he would agree to go on a date with me?" 

Iwaizumi ran his fingers through his hair and signed a bit. 

"I don't know. He would probably be hesitant about it."

"That's what I was thinking too." Oikawa tapped his finger on the table while he rested his chin in his palm. 

"I don't think it'll be a good idea though." 

Oikawa frowned and looked at him. "Why not?" 

"First off, he is afraid of people finding out about his secret. As you can tell he was too scared to even go into the park earlier. Second off, we will be facing his team very soon and it'll determine if we go to nationals or not. And lastly. You're moving." 

Oikawa wanted to speak up but didn't. 

"How did you know about that?" 

"I'm not stupid oikawa. We grew up together. And your mother asked me if I was going with you." 

Oikawa looked down. "I wanted to tell you myself." 

"Look. All I'm saying is, your last relationship didn't work because you didn't pay any attention to your girlfriend. What if that happens with hinata? I know you'll be crushed." 

Oikawa covered his face and looked down. "We don't know if that will happen. I can balance volleyball and dates." 

"No. Even if that's true,you're leaving. You're a third year and he is a first year. You need to really think about this Oikawa." 

"So I'm supposed to stop liking him? Because I'm too absorbed in volleyball and I'm moving away?" 

Iwaizumi signed and shook his head. "Let's talk about this later. Hinata is coming back." 

"I'm going to the bathroom." Oikawa got up and left the table. Hinata sat back down and took a sip of his water. "Are you alright Iwaizumi? You look angry." 

"I'm fine. Can I ask you a question?" 

"Yes of course. What is it?" 

"What would you say if the person you've got real close with suddenly asks you on a date. But then you find out they are moving away sooner than you thought halfway across the world to follow their dream?" 

Hinata listened and stayed quiet. "Well..I would be a little surprised they want to take me on a date. But...I would also be sad." 

"Why?" 

"Because if the date goes well and we fall in love, they would leave me. Of course i would encourage them to chase after their dream but...the thought of being alone for so long not knowing if I'll ever see them is scary. Especially if you love them." 

"What if they texted,called and video chatted with you?" 

"Well..I know it would make me happy but also sad. Because when I need them the most,they wouldn't be here to help me through whatever it is. Especially if I'm crying or got hurt from volleyball. I would probably break it off."

"I see.." Iwaizumi knew this was a bad idea. He knew how much this would hurt oikawa. Drinking some of his water he looked at Hinata who looked confused. 

"Could you do me a favor?" 

"What is it?" 

"Oikawa tends to lose it before our last game to determine if we go to finals.You know how we have to face each other soon right?" 

"Yes." 

"Well...could you go on a date with him after the games?" 

"A Date?!"

"Keep it down!" 

"Sorry...but...a date?" 

"Yes. That game will be our last and I don't know if we'll make it to nationals or not. So..In the off chance we lose to you, can you please ask him out on a date?" 

Hinata looked at his fingers as his face flushed. ' _A date with Tōru?_ ' He thought. Biting his bottom lip he looked back up. "Alright. I'll ask him on a date after the games."

"Thank you Hinata." Iwaizumi smiled and relaxed as oikawa came back still looking upset. The rest of their time at the restaurant went smoothly and hinata didn't talk about the date. 

"Thank you guys for everything. I really had fun." Hinata smiled up at Iwaizumi and Oikawa. "I'll be catching the bus so get home safely." He spotted the bus coming so he quickly moved forward and pulled oikawa down. He kissed his cheek and high fives Iwaizumi before running off and catching the bus. 

Oikawa was so shocked that he just stood there. "Did he..just..kiss me?" He asked.

"He did. You can thank me for it." 

"What? Why?" 

"Because he agreed to go on a date with you. But volleyball practice comes first and he isn't sure when hell be free yet. But there will be a date happening." 

Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi and smiled. "Thank you so much!" Iwaizumi chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Let's go home." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! I'm sorry this took so long and wasn't delivered on wednesday. I got swamped with assignments and bills to pay. 😭😭 I hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologize if its not my best one yet. 
> 
> Also the match Iwaizumi is talking about is the last match with seijoh before karasuno defeats shiratorizawa. The last match in season 2. 😭😭


	21. Cake Cake Cake

A few days had passed from the outing with Oikawa. Hinata intended to keep his promise to Iwaizumi but he just didn't know how it would happen. If they did win against Oikawa, the next day it would be them against shiratorizawa. Maybe he could ask him out after the match? Or set up a date? Hinata let out a small whine into his pillow. 'What am i going to do?' He thought. 

Flipping back onto his back he looked up at his ceiling. ' _Maybe I should get something sweet to eat?_ ' He thought. Looking for his phone he decided to text Kageyama. 

" _Kageyama. Want to hang out saturday?_ "

' **Shouldn't we practice? We do have the training camp coming up soon.** ' 

" _I know I know but I want to relax a little before the camp._ " 

' **Alright sure. Where do you want to meet?** ' 

" _There is this really good pastry shop that i've been wanting to go to._ " 

' **Alright. Let me know when and I'll be there.** ' 

" _Thank you!! You're the best Kageyama!_ " 

Kageyama blushed as he read the last message. He buried his face in his pillow. ' _ **Idiot**_ ' he mumbled to himself. Hinata on the other hand had a big smile on his face. He could get cake on saturday. 

Saturday arrived and Hinata was ready. He was going to meet Kageyama at 1:30 today and it was currently 12:00. He took a nice long shower and then began to get dressed. He decided to wear a long sleeved white shirt with thin black stripes. His shoulders were exposed and the shirt itself was pretty thin so he wouldn't be so hot today. He pulled on a brown-orange colored skirt that had buttons down the middle. He pulled on black thigh high socks and black flats. For his hair he parted his hair and then decided to twist the front going behind his ear and tie it with a rubber band. After he made one bun and then repeated the step on his left side. He decided to be a bit bold today and put on some red lipstick with lip gloss to make it shiny. His mom already knew he was going out so now all he needed was to make sure he had everything. He had his wallet,keys and phone on the bed. He placed them in a black shoulder handbag. He grabbed his sunglasses and placed them in the middle of his shirt. He stretches out and goes downstairs. 

"Hey mom I'm ready to leave."

"Alright shouyou be careful and let me know when you see Kageyama." 

"I will mom. I'll be safe." 

Hinata smiled and hugged his mother. He patted Natsu on the head and promised to get her cake. The time was now 1 and Hinata told Kageyama he was on his way. At 1:45 hinata spotted Kageyama drinking a small box of milk. 

"Kageyama!"

Hinata called out with a smile. Kageyama who was minding his business nearly choked on his milk. He blinked a few times as hinata waved from across the street. 

' _ **Wow.**_.' Kageyama thought as he noticed the outfit Hinata was wearing. ' _ **He looks beautiful.**_ ' He thought as Hinata crossed the street. He shook his head and tried to relax. 

"Did I make you wait long?" 

"Of course you did. I've been here since 1:30." 

"Hey that wasn't even long!" 

The short male pouted up at Kageyama who blushed and looked away. 

"L-lets go dumbass. It's hot out here!" 

Hinata smiled a little at Kageyama but nodded. He walked with him to the pastry shop he wanted to go to. The shop had a few booths and seats and wasn't packed today. 

"It smells so good in here Kageyama!" Hinata exclaimed with a smile as he walked to the glass covered shelves of cakes, cookies, pies and tarts. 

"It smells alright." Kageyama looked around and noticed a booth was empty. It was behind a booth that had three people seated. He couldn't see their faces but he saw an older looking blonde woman was facing two tall blonde guys. Kageyama didn't think anything of it and sat down in the booth. 

"Hey Hinata get us the menus and sit down." 

"Oh alright." 

Hinata smiled and grabbed two menus. He looked for Kageyama and excitedly walked back to where his setter was. He sat across from Kageyama and gave him the menu. It took them about five minutes to decide what they wanted. Kageyama decided to get a glass of milk and some hot cookies. Hinata decided to get some strawberry cake. Kageyama got up and left Hinata to go and order for them. Hinata relaxed in his seat as he looked around the shop still excited. He noticed the two tall blonde guys in the other booth. He guessed the woman with them must have been their mom. ' _She's pretty_.' He thought. Hinata began to mess with his fingers as he paid attention to the song playing in the shop. He hummed along quietly and didn't notice one of the blonde guys get up and walk towards the bathroom. 

Kageyama came back with their food on a tray and he sat down with Hinata. Hinata smiled as he took his cake and Kageyama took his cookies and milk. 

Tsukishima signed as he washed his hands in the bathroom and dried them. He pushed his glasses up and walked out the bathroom. As he began to approach his table he noticed two people were in the seats behind him. As he got closer he suddenly stopped. 

"Kageyama this is really good. You have to try this." Hinata said happily holding up a piece of his cake. 

"You're too loud Hinata. It's just cake." Kageyama said with a slight blush. 

Tsukishima didn't believe his ears so he got closer. "Well well if it's his royal highness and shorty. What are you doing he-" tsukishima stopped his speech as he saw Hinata. No not Hinata. 

" _ **Yua**_?" 

Hinata froze as he heard the familiar voice. ' _No no no. No way this is happening.'_ Hinata thought. Kageyama was surprised to hear tsukishima's voice but he was focused on Hinata at the moment. 

"You're..Yua?" Tsukishima asked again. 

Hinata looked down and nodded slowly. He couldn't even look him in the eyes. 

" **Yamaguchi lied?** " He mumbled. ' _How lame…_ ' Tsukishima normally would have made a joke or said something to piss Kageyama off but he didn't have one this time. His mind went straight to Yamaguchi and their conversation in the park. He knew something was wrong. He knew it the day he caught them together that something didn't add up. 

Instead tsukishima decided to go back to his mother and brother. "I'm going to leave first." 

"Oh? Are you going to go home or to see tadashi?" His mother asked with a small smile. 

"Home." 

With that tsukishima left the shop and pulled his headphones on. He couldn't get the sick feeling in his stomach. ' _Yamaguchi lied to me_ ' was all he could think about. ' _Why did he lie about dating Hinata?_ ' Tsukishima got home a lot quicker than he expected and went straight to his room. After about ten minutes of sitting here he grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. 

"Hey Tsukki what's up?" Yamaguchi's voice could be heard through the phone. 

  
  



	22. Authors note

I hope you all aren't disappointed with me. Ive wanted to write but I just can't at the moment. I will try to have a chapter up soon but I can't make promises. I apologize for how long its been since a chapter update.


	23. Interrogation

Hinata fidgeted in his seat. He no longer had an appetite for his cake he ordered. He oddly felt sick and wanted to just cry. Kageyama could see this. How could he not? The person he liked was probably about to have a panic attack.   
  
"Hinata." Kageyama got out of his seat and sat next to hinata. The taller male raised his arm and pushed it around hinata's shoulders but felt the smaller boy flinch at his touch before slightly relaxing.   
  
"He's going to hate me now...and tell everyone." Hinata mumbled as his eyes teared up and his body started to shake a bit.   
  
"Hinata, the way you are now is perfect. Nothing will ever make me think otherwise. If tsukishima cant see that then he is just as stupid as me and I will fight him for you." Kageyama said completely serious.   
  
Hinata stared up at kageyama slightly amazed. He couldn't help but sniffle before he began to laugh softly. What started out as small fits of giggles turned into hinata laughing into his hand.   
  
"W-what's funny boke?" Kageyama said feeling flustered now. He was being serious. Hinata was his best friend and he wasn't going to let tsukishima ruin him.   
  
"S-sorry it's just.. you admitted you were pretty stupid." Hinata said between small, more controlled fits of laughter. He couldn't help but wipe at his eyes and smile softly at kageyama. He was still worried but kageyama did make him feel slightly better.   
  
"Hey you are just as stupid as me." Kageyama said crossing his arms now with a slight pout. He held back his smile because honestly hinata looked really cute smiling right now. He wanted to just enjoy his smile for a little bit.   
  
"Is it alright if we take the cake to go and call it a day? You can come over if you'd like." Hinata said biting his bottom lip hoping he didn't disappoint kageyama.   
  
"Yeah that works but why don't I come over tomorrow and spend the night?" kageyama said wiping some frosting off of hinata's chin. He wanted to give hinata a chance to sort out his emotions without confusing opinions.   
  
Hinata blushed but nodded happily. "Yeah I'll let my mom know!" He couldn't help but grin happily at kageyama.   
  
  
Tsukishima sat there for a moment unsure of what he wanted to say to yamaguchi first. He let out a small sign. "I know Hinata is actually Yua and I know that you have a crush on him." Tsukishima said simply.   
  
Yamaguchi choked on spit and began to cough into the phone. His body began to shake. ' _no..no way he knows.._ ' "How?" he accidentally shouted into the phone.   
  
"I went out with my brother and mother. We happened to run into hinata and kageyama. I knew by the voice and eyes that yua was hinata. There was no way a girl from seijoh would go with kageyama."   
  
Yamaguchi closed his eyes and signed. "I'm really sorry for lying to you. I shouldn't of lied."   
  
" _Why_ did _you_ lie? Did you think I would be upset? Or hate you because you like hinata?"  
  
"I..well actually.. I ran into hinata and we talked. He was really scared for the team to find out that he cross dresses. Enough to _beg_ me not to tell _**you** _because he didn't want you hating him.." Yamaguchi explained. "He seemed to be fearful of us and the team to find out. From what I know, only kageyama knows and oikawa."   
  
"He didn't want to say anything because of me? Okay he is stupid, loud, annoying and too touchy but Its stupid to assume I would hate him for something as simple as dressing up. When hasn't he done something completely wild and rash?" Tsukishima said rolling his eyes.   
  
"I'm really sorry for keeping it from you...hinata just looked so scared and he was shaking when you spotted us the first time and then when he was with oikawa." yamaguchi said laying back down on his bed.   
  
"I wont say anything until he tells me directly. Knowing him he is probably crying right now because I found out before his big reveal." tsukishima said. "Which reminds me. You have feelings for hinata?"  
  
Yamaguchi hoped tsukishima didn't bring it up. "Yes...I just...I don't know. He seemed more attractive to me dressed up. The way he spoke so freely and happy about cross dressing made me sort of like him. He wasn't scared of outsiders and really wanted to make sure his friends didn't have a problem with it. He avoided us on purpose so we wouldn't be weird out and it just..made me like him."  
  
Tsukishima was quiet as yamaguchi spoke. "You've become attracted to him because he cross dresses and gave an impressive speech on confidence and loyalty to friends?"  
  
"Well if you put it that way..."  
  
"You should rethink your feelings. You shouldn't like someone because they spoke to you in a different appearance. If you want to let hinata know how you feel he needs to understand that your attracted to his personality, confidence and loyalty. Then throw in looks as a factor. You cant just tell him you like him because he is a confident cross dresser."  
  
Yamaguchi didn't think of it that way. Honestly these feelings were new to him and now that tsukishima pointed out how hinata might feel offended it made sense to him. If he wanted hinata know how he felt, he didn't want hinata to think that he only liked him dressed up as a girl.   
  
"Don't lose to kageyama, yamaguchi."  
  
Yamaguchi could feel his eyes tear up and he smiled. "Y-yes!" He said slightly loud.   
  
Hinata glance at kageyama and smiled. "Thanks for today and helping me calm down." Hinata hugged kageyama and waved before walking to the direction of his house.   
  
Kageyama blushed but smiled when hinata hugged him. "Yeah, you're welcome." He said and waved back. Once he was alone he began to walk to his house thinking if he should speak to tsukishima or not. ' _I should probably wait for hinata to tell me what he plans on doing first..'_  
  
  
Hinata unlocked his house door and walked in. "I'm home." He called out removing his shoes and pushing on his slippers.  
  
"welcome home sweetie, did you have fun with kageyama?" hinata's mother asked from the couch. She was combing out natsu's hair.   
  
"Yeah I did. We got some cake and talked." hinata said holding the bag up. Natsu perked up and wiggled off her mothers lap and rushed to her brother.   
  
"Can I have a piece please?" she asked with big puppy dog eyes. Hinata laughed softly and nodded giving her the bag and watching her run to the table.   
  
"I'm feeling a bit tired so I'm going to my room to relax." Hinata said with a smile and walked up to his bedroom. He closed the door and laid on his bed. He groaned into his pillow unsure of what he should do. The smart move would to be to talk to tsukishima and explain himself. Hopefully the male doesn't hate him. It would be better if hinata spoke instead of having kageyama beat up tsukishima. He let out a small sign and sat up. He undressed himself into some more comfortable house clothes. Once he was settled on his bed he looked for yamaguchis number and sent him a text.   
  
' _Hey Yamaguchi! Do you think I could have tsukishima's phone number please_?'  
  
' **Oh hey Hinata. Yeah sure I could give it to you**.'  
  
' _Thank you so much!_ '  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the long long wait everyone. I really haven't been able to write and I was dealing some touch emotionally exhausting situations. I will probably update every two weeks instead of every week. If this chapter is short i apologize but it is 5:46 am and I am running on no sleep. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	24. Authors note

Honestly I know I suck at updating as fast as I can but I am really sorry you guys. Its been three weeks and I am unable to write properly. I know it probably seems like I have excuses but I am not okay right now. My life isn't in danger but mentally I am not okay. I haven't been for two weeks. I plan on keeping the story going but I just feel disappointed in myself that I am unable to regularly update like I used to. I'll try to work on some drafts for the next chapter. I can't promise I will have it done right away but I will try. 

As for ideas it would mean a lot if you guys could give me suggestions. Should Hinata:

Confess to tsukishima (about cross dressing not love)  
Apologize for yamaguchi   
Ask to meet in person to talk  
End up spending the night in Tsukishima's house


	25. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed this chapter had a lot of errors so I fixed it. :)

Yamaguchi laid in his bed as he looked up at his ceiling. Tsukishima’s advice still echoed in his head. Things like ‘Do I actually like hinata?’ and ‘Would he ever like me back?’ He closed his eyes for a brief second before his phone buzzed. Opening his eyes and looking at his phone he stared at the message tsukishima had sent him.   
  
**From:** Tsukki

 **Subject:** Re: no subject

 **Message:** Hinata just messaged me. Did you give him my number?

**To:** Tsukki

 **Subject:** Re: no subject

 **Message:** Oh yeah! I think he wants to apologize to you. He asked me for your number. Should I have asked?

**From:** Tsukki

 **Subject:** Re: no subject

 **Message:** Yeah. Now I **_have_ ** to talk to him outside of school. 

Yamaguchi couldn’t help but let out a small laugh as he shook his head. He decided not to message him back and instead opted for a nice long shower to clear his head and sort out his feelings for Hinata. Maybe they weren’t actually romantic as he thought they were.

Hinata bit his bottom lip as he nervously pressed the send button on his phone. 

**To:** Tsukishima Kei

 **Subject:** Re: no subject

 **Message:** I want to clear up what you saw earlier today at the shop. Can we meet up tomorrow?

**To:** Annoying shrimp

 **Subject:** Re: no subject

 **Message:** Why do you even need to clear things up? You and Kageyama were on a date and you were dressed as a woman. It isn’t that confusing honestly.

**To:** Tsukishima Kei

 **Subject:** Re: no subject

 **Message:** Kageyama and I were not on a date!! That is exactly why I want to clear things up with you. 

“Tch.” Tsukishima removed his glasses from his face as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. ‘So persistent.’ He thought as he pushed his glasses back on and grabbed his phone. 

**From:** Tsukishima Kei

 **Subject:** Re: no subject

 **Message:** Fine. Since you ruined my time there we can meet at the same shop and you can explain yourself. I’ll only stay for an hour.

**To:** Tsukishima Kei

 **Subject:** Re: no subject

 **Message:** Thank you very much Tsukishima!! 

Hinata locked his phone and signed heavily as he closed his eyes. Today was honestly so draining Hinata was sure his heart would give out any second. Why did this have to be so hard? Why did he even need to hide the fact that he cross dressed? “Ughhh.” Hinata managed out as he turned on his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. 

~

Tsukshima wasn’t sure why he was suddenly nervous to meet the shrimp. He sees him everyday so why would today be anything special? Deciding to just drink some water before grabbing his keys Tsukishima glanced over to his mother. “I’m stepping out for an hour.” He said.   
  
“Oh really? Well be safe and have fun. Let me know when you get to Tadashi's house alright?” She said sweetly. 

“I won’t be at his house today. I’m meeting another kid from my team for some lunch. But I will let you know when I am with him and heading home.” He said. 

The older woman was certainly surprised to find out her son had another friend besides Tadashi. However, she smiled and nodded her head. “Alright. I’ll see you soon.” She said walking her son out of the house and watching him leave. She glanced at the time to see it was 2:30 in the afternoon. She shook her head with a small smile and went back to cleaning the vegetables for dinner later. 

Hinata bit his lip as he waited outside of the shop he was at yesterday. He was wearing a short light blue shoulder sleeve dress that rested on the middle of his thighs. His hair had some almost lazy curls and he was holding a blue purse to match his dress. He wore some light lip gloss and sunglasses. If he was being honest his stomach was hurting very much. He was nervous and was sure he would be crying later. It was just a feeling he got whenever he was alone with tsukishima , even if it was only for a few seconds. Hinata looked up when he spotted familiar blonde hair and white headphones. Tsukishima was wearing a white t-shirt under an opened long sleeved blue and white stripped shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the middle of his arms. He wore black shorts that complimented his toned legs. He had his headphones on and a drink in his hand that looked like coffee. Or maybe chocolate milk. Either way Hinata couldn’t help but look away as he tried to stop his heart from jumping out of his chest. There was no way he could ever be attracted to Tsukishima. Yeah no way! Hinata looked up and let out a small yelp when he saw tsukishima standing in front of him with a scowl. 

“Are you done day dreaming? It’s hot so I’m going in.” Tsukishima said simply as he walked past Hinata and opened the door to the shop. Hinata quietly followed behind him after nodding. Both of the boys found a seat in the back of the shop where they could talk alone. Tsukishima wasted no time in ordering himself a slice of strawberry shortcake. while hinata ordered himself some strawberry milk and a croissant. 

“I’m really sorry about what happened yesterday.” Hinata started. Tsukishima stared at him a bit confused and surprised before letting out a sign. 

“Why are you even apologizing? It’s not like I caught you and the king kissing or something.” 

Hinata felt his cheeks burn at tsukishima's words and took a small shaky sign. “I’m just..it’s just that...I get so anxious sometimes. I’m scared that if anyone finds out they would hate me or stop being my friend. That I’d probably get kicked from the team…”Hinata could feel the tears start to sting his eyes and he was glad he didn't wear makeup. For once tsukishima had nothing to say. He was genuinely surprised and shocked at what Hinata said. If not for the team and getting to know Hinata, Tsukishima was sure he would have probably made fun of him or verbally bullied him for cross dressing. It was a disgusting thing to do but it was there in his mind. However, he has no intention of doing that now. For the simple reason of them being on the same team. And whether he admits it or not, Tsukishima does see Hinata as a friend and rival. 

“I’m just not ready to tell the others yet. That's why I had yamaguchi lie to you and I am very sorry for that. I shouldn't have made him do that so please don't be mad at yamaguchi.” Hinata did not want to be the reason Yamaguchi and tsukishima's friendship ended. 

“Tadashi told me why he lied to me. I was disappointed and upset but he cleared things up for the both of you. Which is why I don't see why you ended up apologizing. Everyone keeps secrets. Whether we like it or not.” He said simply. He thanked the waiter for their food and said his thanks before he began to eat his cake. Hinata looked up at tsukishima when he spoke and sniffled softly. A few tears managed to come down his cheek and he nodded before saying a quiet thanks and sipping his milk. 

“Why are you crying?” 

“I thought I ended yours and yamaguchi's friendship because I made him lie to you. But I'm happy you guys made up and he cleared things up for me..” Hinata said with a small smile. 

“Don’t get too happy. You need to apologize to yamaguchi too. You made him lie to me after all.” 

The realization sunk into Hinata and he nodded his head. “You're right. Can I invite him here then?” He asked, taking his phone out and dialing yamaguchi's number. 

“Don’t ask if you're going to do it anyway.” Tsukishima said, rolling his eyes. 

Yamaguchi looked up from his tablet when he heard his phone ring. He paused the video he was watching and grabbed his phone. “Hinata?” He said into the phone. 

“Hi yamaguchi. Is this a bad time? I really want to apologize to you so if you're not busy then can you meet me at the pastry shop? I’ll send you the address.” He said into the phone. 

Yamaguchi blinked and smiled. “Yeah I can meet you. I’ll be there in about twenty minutes.” He said before hanging up. 

Hinata sent Yamaguchi the address and put his phone away. He grabbed his croissant and took a bite quietly. “Hey tsukishima..you don’t...hate me right?” He asked. 

“Well you are annoying, loud, energetic and dumb.” Tsukishima said with a complete straight face. “So I don’t particularly like you in the way suga does but if I hate you it would be because you messed up a game for us or done something really bad to make me hate you.” Tsukishima admitted. Just hearing that actually calmed hinata a lot. To know that tsukishima didn't hate him for cross dressing was just an amazing feeling. For the next twenty minutes the two boys sat in silence and ate what they ordered. 

“Oh tsukki you’re here too. That's a surprise.” Yamaguchi said as he found their table and smiled at the two boys who were sitting in the back across from each other. Hinata got up before tsukishima could say anything. Hinata walked to Yamaguchi and grabbed both his hands as he bowed. “I am really sorry for making you lie to tsukishima and putting your friendship in an uncomfortable place. I won’t make you lie to anyone ever again on my behalf.” Hinata said. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were shocked and staring at Hinata like he lost his mind. 

“I..I don’t know what to say. Thank you for apologizing hinata. I didn’t like lying to him but I was really worried about your feelings too. I’m sorry as well.” Yamaguchi said with a warm and gentle smile. He pulled hinata into a hug. Hinata let out a small whine as he started to tear up again as he hugged yamaguchi. Not that he should compare in the first place, Yamaguchi gave comforting hugs almost as good as the hugs Iwaizumi and Oikawa gave him. 

The trio ended up relaxing and talking for nearly three hours before yamaguchi said he had to return home. Just as Tsukishima and Hinata were getting ready to leave Tsukishima never hated someone more in his life than he did his brother. ‘What the fuck?’ He thought with an annoyed expression on his face. 

Akiteru was on his way home from the supermarket when he decided to get some cake for tsukishima. He had seemed pretty upset yesterday so maybe with some cake his moody little brother would talk to him. Just as he turned the corner and walked in he saw tsukishima at the counter with a small orange haired girl in a blue dress. 

“Tsukishima? You didn’t tell me that you were on a date with a girl. Mom said that you were meeting up with a boy from your volleyball team.” Akiteru said, walking to the two. Hinata blushed deeply and bit his bottom lip. He didn’t want to cause tsukishima any trouble so he shook his head and turned around. “I’m not tsukishima’s girlfriend. We are just friends.” Hinata said and bowed to the older man. Tsukishima gave the only glare to his older brother as they waited for his strawberry shortcake slice to take home. Aikteru tensed a bit at the stare his brother was giving him. Nonetheless he was a gentleman. “ Well it’s nice to meet you. I am Akiteru, Tsukishima’s older brother. What’s your name?” He asked, choosing to ignore his brother. Hinata stood back up straight and tucked some hair behind his ear. This is the first time meeting Akiteru so he wouldn't know hinata is a boy right?

“You can call me Himiko. Himiko Yua.” Hinata said, feeling shy and embarrassed. “Please don’t give Tsukishima too much trouble. We are really only friends and we met up today to hang with yamaguchi but he had to head home early so we were going to leave as well.” Hinata said. 

“Oh yeah? Well why don't you come back to our house and have dinner? Then tsukishima could take you home.” Aikteru suggested with a friendly smile. 

“No. Let’s go Yua,” Tsukishima looked to the cashier and grabbed his boxed cake. “He will pay for it.” With that he grabbed hinata’s hand and walked out the shop. Akiteru was surprised and amused. He paid for the cake and quickly followed them.

“I didn’t realize you guys were close to call her by her first name Kei.” Akiteru said with a smirk. “Mom won’t be happy if she found out you lied to her to go on a date with a girl from school.” 

With that tsukishima stopped walking and hinata bumped into his side. He looked up at tsukishima with worried eyes. Tsukishima frowned and signed deeply. “Fine. She will eat with us and then go home straight after.” He relented much to Akiterus' happiness. 

  
  


The walk there was quiet and miserable. Tsukishima kept hinata on the other side of him so he was in the middle of his brother and teammate. Hinata was an absolute mess right now. Tsukishima hadn’t let go of his hand. He didn’t even put his headphones on. Akiteru on the other hand was living for this. His brother was holding a cute girl's hand as they walked to their house. Once they got there, Tsukishima let Hinata's hand go and walked in first. “I’m home.” He said removing his shoes and putting on his slippers. 

“I’m home too mom. And Kei bought a friend.” Aikteru said, removing his shoes and putting on slippers. “Wait here and I’ll get a pair for you.” He smiled at Yua and closed the door behind her. Kei’s mom came out from the kitchen and gasped softly. “Oh my you really are a girl. It’s very nice to meet you. What’s your name dear?” Ms. Tsukishima said with a happy smile. 

“Himiko Yua ma'ma. It’s very nice to meet you.” Hinata said bowing. “I’m sorry for coming unannounced. Tsukishima invited me..” He said with a shy blush. 

“Oh please don’t worry. Dinner is almost ready so you are just in time.” Ms. Tsukishima smiled and akiteru came back with slippers for Hinata to wear. 

“Thank you.” Hinata said as he pushed the slippers on and followed the two people to the living room. He sat on the couch awkwardly and bit the inside of his cheek. ‘This is so awkward!! What do I do???’ Hinata thought. ‘I should probably tell my mother.’ He thought as he grabbed his phone and sent a quick message to his mother. 

Tsukishima came to the living room and gave Hinata some tea. He didn’t look too happy to have the other here. When he leaves he is going to speak his mind to his brother. “Thank you.” Hinata said softly as he blew on the hot tea before slowly drinking some. It was really good. He instantly began to calm down and he closed his eyes. Just enjoying the lingering taste of the tea on his tongue. Ten minutes passed and all the boys were called to the table to eat their food. 

Of course, because hinata was a natural praiser, after a few bites of the food he was gushing about how good it was. Kei was used to it but Akiteru and their mom were living for the praises. Hinata had the biggest smile on his face as he giggled at certain comments from akiteru and their mother. “Thank you very much for the delicious meal Ms. Tsukishima.” Hinata said with a bow. 

“Oh it is my pleasure! Why don’t you relax in Kei’s room while I pack you some to take home?”She said happily. 

Hinata smiled widely. “Alright. Thank you again.” He giggled happily and made his way up to tsukishima’s room with the help of akiteru guiding him. Tsukishima looked up from his bed and pulled his headphones off. 

“You’re still here?” 

Letting out a huff followed by a pout the shorter male answered. “Of course I am here. You have to take me home, remember? Plus your mom is packing me some food to take home and told me to wait up here.” Hinata said, closing the door behind him. Tsukishima didn’t say anything but only nodded. Hinata looked around the room to see that it was just as bland as his except for the shelf with dinosaurs and stickers of glow in the dark stars and the moon on the males ceiling. Wanting to see if they really work he shut the lights off and gasped softly. 

“What are you doing?” Tsukishima asked as he squinted his eyes at the male standing by his door. It was only 7:00 in the evening but with his curtains closed it was dark in his room. 

“They are so pretty..the stars and moon.” Hinata said in amazement. He hadn't ever actually seen these stickers personally. They made the room glow and look like he was seeing the night sky. Tsukishima got up and off his bed and walked to hinata. He got behind the male and turned the light on. Hinata let out a small noise of protest and frowned a little at tsukishima. As the taller male walked back to his bed hinata stuck his tongue out at him. 

“Your family is really nice. I really like them.” Hinata complimented sitting at the chair at his desk. He smiled over at tsukishima who seemed a bit surprised but quickly hid it. 

“All you did was have dinner and praise them.” 

“Well yeah but I still had fun. They were nice enough to let me stay for dinner. It felt really nice. Besides being with kageyama this was new to me. I never thought I would ever eat at your house.” Hinata let out a small giggle. 

Tsukshima watched Hinata and right as he was going to say something Akiteru walked in. “Himiko, can you come downstairs real quick?” 

“Oh yes.” Hinata smiled and got up, leaving his purse on the chair he was sitting at. Tsukishima raised a brow and got up. He followed the pair as well quietly. 

“I just noticed the time and it is quite late. Will you really be alright leaving for home now?” Ms. Tsukishima asked. Kei didn’t like where this was going. 

“Yes everything will be fine.” He said. 

“How far do you live from here?” Akiteru cut in. 

“Well from here I live about 20 minutes.” Hinata said with a small smile. 

Akiteru looked at his mother and she nodded. “Well dear, if you want you are welcomed to stay the night and Akiteru and Tsuksihima will escort you home in the morning.” She said with a small smile. 

“Eh? B-but it really is no trouble at all. I don’t want to inconvenience you.” Hinata said backing up a little. Just as tsukishima was going to say something their doorbell rang. All four people turned to the entrance of the home. 

Akiteru walked out the kitchen and opened the door. A tall boy with black hair and blue eyes stared at him. “ Good evening. My name is Kageyama and I am a friend of Tsukishima. I’m here to get my friend Himiko. Her mom asked me to pick her up.” He said with a bow. 

Hinata signed happily and looked at Ms. Tsukishima. “Thank you very much for offering me to stay the night. If the time ever does happen I will let my mom know and gladly stay.” He bowed and smiled happily. “Please excuse me. I left my bag in Kei’s room.” Hinata said letting Tsukishima's first name slip by accident. He covered his mouth quickly. “I am so sorry!” He said. Akiteru and Ms. Tsukishima laughed out happily. 

“Of course dear.” Ms. Tsukishima said. “You have a really great friend kei.” She said to her son who was blushing from the way Hinata said his first name like it was natural. Hinata grabbed his purse and came back down. He accepted the packed leftovers and thanked everyone for their hospitality, bowing to them all before he went to kageyama. 

“Thank you so much for coming to get me.” He said quickly as he grabbed onto the taller males arm and waved at the family as he left the house and walked with kageyama. 

Once the door was closed akiteru looked at tsukishima. “Was that Himiko’s boyfriend?” He asked with a raised brow.

Tsukishima signed and looked at his brother. “No they aren’t dating.” Was all he said as he just left and went to his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I worked really hard on this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. On google docs it says I wrote 9 pages. This is the longest chapter I'm sure I've done so far. Please let me know what you think.


	26. Sleep over

Kageyama blushed as he watched Hinata drag him away from Tsukishima’s house. Of course he wasn’t about to open up his mouth because why would he? Hinata is cutely holding onto his arm. The pair walked in silence for a few minutes before Hinata let go of his arm. 

“Thank you for coming to get me..Tsukishima’s mom wanted me to spend the night because it was getting late.” Hinata said with a tired sign as he closed his eyes. Of course he didn't want to be rude so he was going to say yes if she insisted but he wasn’t exactly that comfortable with tsukishima like he was with kageyama. 

“Were you going to say yes?”Kageyama asked, feeling a little jealous that Hinata would have been in Tsukishima's room if he spent the night. 

“Well yes. If she asked me again or insisted. I didn’t want to seem rude.”Hinata admitted as he stopped at the end of the street with kageyama. 

‘ _ Well it is a good thing I came when I did.. _ ’ Kageyama thought as he stopped by Hinata’s side at the end of the street. Both boys stayed quiet after that and soon made it to kageyama’s house. Once they were in the house both boys removed their shoes and kageyama went straight to the kitchen to get some milk. Hinata went towards the stairs but saw Miwa on the couch watching t.v. “Miwa-senpai!” He said happily as he went to the couch. 

“Shouyou!! Hey, welcome back!” Miwa said with a big smile as she pulled hinata into a hug. “Are you spending the night today?”She asked. 

“Yeah I am. I’ll be heading home after school tomorrow.” Hinata said sitting on the couch happily. 

“Sounds fun. You look really pretty today by the way.”She grinned as she looked at his hair. “I love what you did with your hair.”She complimented. 

“Really?? Thank you. I hung out with tsukishima so I didn't do anything too fancy. Kageyama didn’t compliment today though.”Hinata said with a playful pout. 

Kageyama came out of the kitchen with his cup of milk and rolled his eyes. “You always look pretty when you get dressed up.”He said casually before his face turned red and froze. 

Miwa laughed out with a smile and hinata, too blushed at Kageyama's words. His heart beat just a little faster than usual and he couldn't help but smile. “Thank you kageyama.”Hinata said happily and earnestly. 

“Why don’t you go and wash up, sho. I’ll keep Tobio company.” Miwa said with a smile. 

“Alright I will.” Hinata smiled and got off the couch. He made his way upstairs to Kageyama's room. He put his purse down and stretched. He grabbed a shirt and a pair of boxers he left at the house from when he spent the night before. He hummed as he walked to the bathroom and closed the door. He started the shower up and then carefully removed the clip ons. He took a makeup remover from the cabinet and cleaned his face with it before taking his clothes off. Hinata signed softly and closed his eyes as the hot water came down his body. It felt really good and relaxing. He hummed a song before he began to sing it out-loud. 

“Yūga ni

Like swan, swan, swan

Like swan, swan, swan

(Mama)” 

Hinata smiled to himself as he sang the song and did his best to dance in the shower without hurting himself. He knew some of the dance but not that well. 

“Temite anata mo dōwa no naka

Oh ni nin dake no

Himitsu o tsukuru no

Pe ji o mekureba hajimaridasu

Chiisana sekai no

Tobira akete

Hikaru manazashi ni

Watashi wa hikarete

Anata no te de

Hajimaru no yo fairy tale

Yumemitekita subete ga

Te ni kuso no hi made

Anata no tameni

Yūga ni” 

Hinata sang happily to himself as he soaped up his hair. Kageyama huffed as he sat down next to his sister and sipped at the milk in his cup. “Don’t you say anything..” He huffed out. 

“You totally like him.” Miwa said anyway with a smile as she looked at the t.v. Kageyama only blushed harder and closed his eyes. 

“So what if I do? He doesn’t feel the same way about me.” Kageyama said. 

“Are you sure? It seems to me like hinata likes you back.” Miwa glanced at her brother. 

“I’m sure..because he keeps spending a lot of time with Oikawa…” 

“Oikawa? Your old volleyball teammate?” Miwa asked.

“Yeah..Oikawa. They keep hanging out alone together and I think hinata is starting to like him.” Kageyama shrugged. 

Miwa signed softly and stayed quiet. She couldn’t tell for sure if Hinata liked someone else. “You know...you can just ask hinata.” She suggested. 

“No way! I can’t ask him a question like that. What if he asks me the same?? What am I supposed to say? I like you boke?” He said slightly panicked. 

“Umm..yes?” Miwa said with a smile. This was highly amusing to her. 

“(Like swan, swan, swan)

Mahō ni kakerarete

(Like swan, swan, swan)

(Mama) Yūga ni

Yume de baby with you, with you, with you

Mai odoru wa anata no tameni

(Like swan, swan, swan)

(Mama) Anata to”

Hinata sang that part loudly and did the dance perfectly. That is mostly the part he remembered how to do. He was pretty excited even though no one could see it. He rinsed his hair out and then began to clean his body with soap. It took him about 20 minutes to finish his shower completely before he was out and dried up. Hinata brushed his teeth with the toothbrush miwa had gotten him and grabbed his clothes. He put them in the hamper in Kageyama's room. 

Tsukishima closed the door to his bedroom and pushed his glasses up his face. It was to no avail because he looked down towards the ground and couldn’t help but blush. 

‘ _ Shit! Why am I even blushing? All he did was say my name. _ ’ Tsukishima thought to himself as he grabbed onto his shirt where his chest should be. He closed his eyes and after a few seconds he stood up straight. ‘ _ This is ridiculous. He’s just some annoying kid who dresses up like a woman. Nothing more. Nothing less.’ _ Tsukishima told himself as he removed his glasses and went to his bed to lay down. 

Hinata smiled as he happily came down the stairs and went to the couch with a hair brush. “Miwa-senpai can you brush my hair please?” He asked happily. Kageyama had moved to the side when his sister agreed and shifted a bit for Hinata. Hinata closed his eyes as he faced kageyama and relaxed as Miwa began to brush his hair. Kageyama blushed as he looked at Hinata’s cute face. Without realizing it he opened his mouth and instantly regretted the words that came out his mouth. 

“Hinata, do you have anyone you like?”

Hinata opened his eyes when the question ended. ‘ _ anyone...I like? _ ’ he thought to himself. Honestly Hinata liked everyone. Almost all the people he knew were his friends so of course he liked them. 

“Well yeah. I like you and the team. Also Kenma and Oikawa and Iwaizumi-senpai.” Hinata said not really thinking of the question too much. “Don’t you know all of this already?” He asked, a little confused. 

Miwa stopped brushing his hair and blinked for a moment before she started laughing out. ‘ _ Oh hinata..you pure pure baby. _ ’ she thought to herself. Kageyama honestly wasn’t surprised. He knew hinata was too stupid to understand what he meant. Kageyama signed softly and finished off his milk before getting up. 

“Wha..wait what’s funny Miwa-senpai?” Hinata asked confused with a pout as he looked at her. 

“Huh? Oh nothing Sho! I just remembered something funny and couldn’t help myself. I’m sorry.” Miwa said with a smile as she wiped the tears from her eyes. 

Kageyama went into the kitchen and signed before a blush spread across his cheeks.  _ ‘Well yeah. I like you.’  _ Hinata’s words echoed in his mind. ‘ _ Shit...why does he have to be so dumb at things like romance!’  _ Kageyama thought to himself. 

  
  
  



	27. Fear and Loathing

_ Hinata laughed out at the joke tsukishima had told him. “There is no way that happened!” Hinata said, holding his sides as he laughed.  _

_ “Well it really did. I wouldn’t make this up.”  _

_ Hinata covered his mouth as he continued to laugh and then he finally relaxed. He wiped some of the tears from his eyes and took a few deep breaths.  _

_ “Was it really that funny?” Tsukishima asked with a small smile as he watched hinata try to calm down.  _

_ “Of course it was!” Hinata said with a smile as he drank some of his juice. He signed softly and then blushed when Tsukishima leaned over and brushed some hair away from his eyes. “I could have done that myself, you know?” Hinata said as he felt his heart race as he looked up at tsukishima, who was really close to him.  _

_ “I know you can. But I wanted to do it.” Tsukishima said with a small smirk. Hinata was even more cuter when he blushed.  _

_ “Thank you, Kei.” Hinata smiled as he leaned forward and kissed tsukishima on his lips softly.  _

Tsukishima jumped out of his sleep when his alarm clock rang. He was sweating and panting softly. He closed his eyes and frowned. ‘ _ Shit..what was with that dream?! _ ’ he thought to himself. ‘ _ There is no way in hell I like that short idiot. _ ’ He told himself. Tsukishima got out of bed and turned his alarm clock off. He stretched and grabbed his glasses. Once they were on he found his school clothes and went to the bathroom. He took a fast shower and changed. 

“Oh I made breakfast for you Kei. Make sure you eat before you leave.” Kei’s mother said with a smile. Tsukishima thanked his mother and ate his food before he said his goodbyes and left the house. He couldn’t get that stupid part of the dream out of his head. Why the hell did he dream of kissing hinata anyway? ‘ _He is annoying. Stupid. Loud. Weird._ ’ Tsukishima told himself as he put his headphones on and clicked on a random song. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked to the end of the street where he saw yamaguchi waiting like always. 

Hinata happily ate his pork bun as he walked with kageyama to school. Of course he had already eaten breakfast thanks to Miwa-senpai but he was still hungry like always. Kageyama had finished his curry bun and was almost done with his milk as he walked with hinata to school quietly. He was actually quite happy. 

_ Hinata stretched out and yawned as he got into kageyama’s bed with him. Whenever he spent the night he would sleep on kageyama’s bed because the floor was too uncomfortable for hinata. Kageyama turned his bedroom light off and got in the bed next to hinata. Of course hinata had fallen asleep first but Kageyama didn't mind. That meant he looked at hinata just for a little bit before he too fell asleep. When kageyama woke up because of his alarm clock he blushed at the sight of hinata. The smaller male was fast asleep with his face against kageyama’s chest and one of his arms was around kageyama and holding onto the back of his shirt with one leg on kageyama’s hip keeping the tall setter in place.  _

_ Needless to say. That was kageyama’s happiest morning by far.  _

“Oh Hey! Yamaguchi! Tsukishima!” Hinata called out with a smile as he waved over to the two childhood friends walking to the corner of the street. Kageyama tched quietly as he watched Yamaguchi turn and smile happily at hinata. 

“Good morning Hinata. Hi kageyama.” Yamaguchi said with a smile as he waved. “Did you guys just come from the store?” He asked with a raised brow, noticing a small piece of pork on hinata’s lip.

“Oh yeah! How did you know?!” Hinata asked with sparkles in his eyes as if yamaguchi was psychic. Tsukishima kept a straight face as he not so subtly looked at Hinata talking to yamaguchi. His headphones were off because he was previously speaking with yamaguchi. Kageyama didn't look as happy to have hinata away from his side and next to yamaguchi's so suddenly. 

“Oh that’s because you have some pork on your face.” Yamaguchi said with a small chuckle. He moved closer to hinata and swiped the piece of pork off his bottom lip with his thumb. His whole face turned red when he realized what he did in front of everyone. Hinata looked up at yamaguchi and was taken aback when yamaguchi used his thumb. His heart was beating really fast and he didn't know what to do. 

Tsukishima who saw the whole thing flinched when Tadashi used his thumb to clean off Hinata's mouth. He was quite surprised but quickly tried to calm down. “Learn to clean your own self shrimp.” He said as he put his headphones on and walked away from the small group. Kageyama was just as surprised but glared a little at tsukishima. ‘ _ What the hell is his problem? _ ’ he thought. 

“Ah! I’m so so sorry Hinata! I-I D-Didn’t mean to do that!” Yamaguchi said he panicked like he always did when something happened concerning himself. Hinata blushed but laughed softly. 

“It’s alright! Thank you for noticing. Daichi-san probably would have scolded me if he saw.” Hinata said relaxing with a smile. “We should hurry after stingyshima as well before we are late to morning practice.” Hinata smiled as he walked across the street after the tall male. 

Yamaguchi gave a nod and blushed. He smiled softly to himself as he followed after hinata not even noticing the glares kageyama was sending tsukishima's way and soon his way. 

Morning practice was rather...odd today. Tsukishima was being extra rude and mean today. Not to kageyama which was the odd part but to hinata. Suga and daichi noticed it and wanted to say something but they didn't have a lot of time. Just as Suga was going to see if anything was wrong with tsukishima today hinata beat him to it. 

“ **Hey what the hell is your problem today?!** ” Hinata shouted as he walked over to tsukishima who looked a little surprised but frowned right after. 

“ _What are you talking about?_ ” Tsukishima said with a frown as he looked down on hinata as usual. 

“ **You have been nothing but rude to me ever since this morning. Every time it was my turn to serve you always had something to say and if I messed up you started calling me useless and stupid**.” Hinata said completely fed up with tsukishima's attitude today. 

Tsukishima glared even harder. He honestly didn't even know why he was acting like this himself but there was no way he would let hinata of all people talk to him like this. “ _Well what I said is true. Your serves are sloppy and you barely ever score a point for the side you are on. Maybe if you took the sport seriously we wouldn't lose all the time._ ”

“ **What are you even talking about? I don’t always mess up when it's my serve! And even if I do it is not your place to tell me what to do and hurl insults.** ” Hinata said glaring right back. 

“ _Then if you did your job properly I wouldn't have to say anything._ ” Tsukishima said. 

“I think we should go tsukki..” Yamaguchi said next to tsukishima. He didn't like where this was going. 

Kageyama glared at tsukishima and went to hinata. “Let’s go. He isn’t worth it.” Kageyama said, grabbing onto hinata’s arm. 

“ **No! I’m not going anywhere. He is always so rude and disrespectful to me. He picks on me all the time and none of you guys ever do anything to stop him. You always laugh or give him a light scolding. You always agree with him too!** ” Hinata shouted as he moved away from kageyama. The whole gym was quiet as hinata yelled at them. Coach ukai frowned and got up but stopped at what he heard next. 

“ _Did you seriously think I care? We are not friends. I am friends with yamaguchi not you. Just because you smile at everyone and say compliments doesn't mean everyone has to like you or agree with you. Did you think I considered you a friend because you came to my house yesterday? I didn't even want you there._ ” Tsukishima said with a smug smirk as he looked at hinata who had his fist balled. 

“ _You are annoying, stupid and creepy. Just because you put on women clothing and put makeup on wont make me like you any more than you think I do. You may have the king fooled but I’m not. Your just some stupid shrimp who runs around dressed like a girl._ ” 

The whole gym was quiet. No one moved or said anything at all. Before Tanaka and Nishinoya could speak against tsukishima a loud smack was echoed in the gym. Yamaguchi had smacked tsukishima across the face and balled his fist. 

“How can you just say that in front of everyone?!” He shouted at his childhood friend. Hinata felt tears sting his eyes and in a matter of seconds they were falling down his cheeks. He was staring at tsukishima with a look of hurt and betrayal. His body was shaking as his hands were balled so tightly his nails were digging into his palms. 

“Hinata..” Sugawara said softly. Tsukishima looked at yamaguchi for a split second before he saw the look on Hinata’s face before the orange haired male ran out of the gym crying. 

“You got some nerve saying shouyou’s secret in front of us like that.” Nishinoya said completely serious and pissed off. He looked like he wanted to do nothing more than to punch tsukishima in the face multiple times. 

Tanaka was the same way. He was completely pissed off at what had just happened. His fist was balled up and he started walking to tsukishima. He roughly grabbed his shirt and glared. “I don’t care how pissed off you are or what happened before you got here but you better go and apologize to hinata right now! You had no right to say those things to him!” Tanaka said. 

Daichi and Asashi grabbed Tanaka and pulled him away from tsukishima. Yachi, Yamaguchi and Sugawara had left the gym to find Hinata because they were extremely worried for him. Ennoshita went to tsukishima and signed softly. “We’ll keep those two in check. You should head on out first tsukishima.” Ennoshita said with a disappointed look on his face. 

Hinata felt like he was having a panic attack. He was trembling badly and could barely grab his phone. His cries were not quiet and the tears were not stopping. He clicked on his mother's contact and did his best to tell her what had happened. He didn’t want to be in the school right now. He couldn’t now that everyone knew his secret. His mother had told him to try and calm down and that she would be on her way to get him. 

Kageyama panted heavily as he ran down the hall and into the bathroom. He stopped when he heard quiet sobs. He texted yamaguchi, yachi and sugawara that he had found hinata in the boys bathroom. 

“Hinata…” kageyama said softly as he walked to the last stall away from the door. “Open up…”He said. When the door opened his chest tightened and he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. He walked into the stall and pulled hinata into a hug. Hinata had grabbed tightly onto kageyama and cried into his chest. His body was still not able to stop trembling. He was just so hurt that tsukishima of all people would say that he crossed dressed in front of everyone with added insults. 

“I don’t want to be here. I don’t want to be here anymore.” Hinata said between sobs. “I want to go home.”He said. 

Kageyama closed his eyes as he held hinata just as tight and pressed his face against hinata’s soft fluffy hair. “ You don’t have to be here. I’ll call you Miwa and tell her to come and get you.” He said. 

“I-I called my mom.” Hinata said, coughing a bit. Kageyama cupped hinata’s cheeks and looked at him.

“I’m really sorry that everyone found out that way. But I’m here right now. Please don’t cry anymore.” 

Sugawara walked into the bathroom with yamaguchi and walked to the last stall. They both were panting as if they ran here and had worried looks on their faces. 

“Hinata! I am so sorry for what tsukishima said. I can’t believe he said all of those things about you.” Yamaguchi said. “Please don’t cry. He is just so, so stupid!” Yamaguchi said, surprising everyone there. 

Sugawara signed and patted Yamaguchi's back. “Calm down yamaguchi." He turned to face hinata who was still in kageyama’s arms. “Hinata..I can’t even begin to think of how you might be feeling right now. You have every right to be hurt and upset. But I just want you to know that we all still love you. We are all still your friends. I won’t even think of not being your friend anymore just because you like dressing up as a girl. You are still you and that's what is more important.” Sugawara said with an honest smile. 

“You don't... _hate me_? Find me _stupid_ and _annoying_? _Weird because I like women's clothes_?” He said looking down. 

“No of course not! No one honestly thinks that! You are you. Sure sometimes you get overly excited or say random things but that doesn't mean we think any less of you. I know the team would agree. Even the coach.” Suga said moving closer to hinata and ruffling his hair. 

Hinata blushed a bit and started crying again. Not because of tsukishima but from what suga had told him. He sniffled and cried out. He was so, so scared that everyone would hate him but then sugawara said all of these nice things and accepted him. It was just too much and very overwhelming. 

Yamaguchi grabbed some tissue and wet it for hinata. “Here you go hinata. Your face is all red.” He said with a small smile. Hinata sniffled and took the tissue. He passed it over his eyes and then nose. The tissue was nice and cool against his now hot face. He sniffled and relaxed in kageyama’s arms. 

“Thank you guys…” He said with a shaky sign. “I called my mom and she said she will come and pick me up. I just...don't think I can face everyone today.. I’m sorry.” He said. 

“No it's alright really!” Yamaguchi said with a smile. “You should go home and relax.” He said. 

“I’ll come over after practice ends.” kageyama said. “I’ll bring meat buns and miwa.” 

“Miwa?” Suga and Yamaguchi said at the same time. 

“My older sister. She really likes Hinata.” Kageyama said with a small shrug as if he didn’t get why Miwa loved hinata a lot. 

“Thank you guys…” Hinata said, finally feeling relaxed. “I just..need some time.” He said running his fingers through his hair.

Yachi waited patiently outside of the boys bathroom and spotted tsukishima walking down the hall. She signed worriedly and bit her lip. He didn't look bothered but then again it was hard to read someone like him. 

Tsukishima walked to the bathroom completely lost in his thoughts and stopped when he saw yachi in his way. He looked down at her with a blank face.

“Uh I’m sorry tsukishima but hinata is in there with sugawara, yamaguchi and kageyama… I don’t think you should go in there just yet..” yachi said fidgeting. 

Tsukishima listened to her and signed. He decided not to say anything and instead walked away. Yaichi let out a sign and jumped when the door opened. She turned around to see sugawara coming out. 

“Oh yachi! You're still here. I’m sorry we took so long.” Suga said with a small chuckle. “Can you come with me to get hinata’s stuff from the club room?” He asked.

“Oh yeah. I can come with you. Class won't be starting for another 5 minutes.” Yachi said. She smiled worriedly and began to walk with him but both were stopped by tanaka and nishinoya. 

“We grabbed hinata’s things. Do you guys know where he is?” Tanaka asked. 

“Oh he is just in the bathroom. His mother is on her way to pick him up. He won't be staying for classes or coming to practice later on today.” Suga explained as he took Hinata's bags. 

“Are we going to cancel practice today then?” Noya asked with a raised brow. 

“I don’t know. It’s up to the coach but daichi probably told him it would be a good idea.” suga said with another sign. It was still early in the morning and things were already such a mess. 

Hinata came out of the bathroom with kageyama and yamaguchi. He looked a little better but you could tell he was crying a lot. He saw suga talking with yachi, noya-senpai and tanaka-senpai. “Is that my bag? Thank you.” He said a bit shyly as he took his things. 

“After school I’ll come buy with some Gari Gari-kun.” Noya said with a grin. “Just you wait alright?” He said. Tanaka laughed and smiled. “I’ll pick up some movies for us to watch after school.” He said with a thumbs up. 

Hinata laughed softly with a smile and nodded. “Thank you guys a lot. You two are the best senpais!” Hinata said. 

“AW YEAAAAAAAAAAH!!” Both boys shouted out but groaned when sugawara smacked them on their heads.

“Keep it down!” Suga shouted at the two boys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry for this sad chapter!! I hope you enjoy and don't cry too hard.


	28. Flowers and a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is so long shdhsjher--I hope you guys enjoy.

Hinata sniffled a bit as he relaxed while kageyama walked him to the principal's office. Kageyama told the assistant principal there that hinata wasn’t feeling good and just finished throwing up and that his mom was on her way. The older woman nodded and told Hinata to take a seat and she’ll bring him some water. 

“Thank you yamayama….” Hinata said a bit shyly as he blushed. 

“It’s alright. Just take it easy and get some rest. Also message me when you get home.” Kageyama said with a small blush as he gently patted his head. 

Hinata smiled up at him and nodded. “Okay I will. You should hurry and go to the first period..Thank you again.” Hinata said with a small giggle. Kageyama gave a nod and gave one last head pat before he left the office. It didn’t take Hinata's mom long to reach the school. She talked with the assistant principal and walked with hinata to her car. 

“Hey look at me...you’ve been crying too much..your eyes look sore.” Mrs. Hinata said with a small frown. She brushed her son’s hair out of his face and leaned over. She gently kissed his head. “It’s alright...I’m here now..” 

Hinata looked up at his mom and looked away shyly. But he couldn’t stop the tears from starting again. “The whole team knows now because of tsukishima..I was so embarrassed and humiliated mom..” He managed to say as the tears began to flow again. “He was so rude and said I was creepy and stupid and that he isn’t attracted to me like I hoped. But I don’t even like him that way!” He cried out hiding his face in his hands. 

Mrs. Hinata listened to her son cry out and her heart ached. She pulled him into a hug as she rubbed his back. “Listen to me Sho..you can’t let what he said to you define who you are. You are so, so beautiful when you dress up and when you aren’t dressed up. There is nothing wrong with you at all. You are not creepy or stupid. So don’t ever think that, you hear me?” 

“Natsu and I love you very much and we have never made you feel any less of a person for dressing like the beautiful women you are. So do not let this tsukishima person talk badly about you like that.” 

Hinata cried into his mother's shoulder as he listened to her speak to him. “I-I thought he was my friend and he was just...so mean to me for no reason.” He said the best he could between hiccups. His heart ached deeply and his face was hot and sweaty. His nose is runny and his eyes hurt from crying. 

“You can cry baby...but don’t let the crying be because he was rude. Let it be because he is missing out on a wonderful person. You have people who love you and care for you. He just isn’t one of them and that is okay. Not everyone will like you but it’s important to keep the ones who love you close.” Mrs. Hinata said as she kissed her son’s head once again. “Let’s clean your face and get some food alright? We’ll get some breakfast and then head home so you can rest.” She said, handing him a wet wipe for his face. 

Hinata sniffled and gave a nod. “Thank you mom..” He said, wiping his face with the wet wipe. He hiccuped for a few more seconds before he pulled his seat belt on. He took a shaky deep sign. She was right. Sugawara didn’t think less of him. Neither did yamaguchi, kageyama, oikawa, iwaizumi, noya and tanaka senpai. Not even yachi said anything bad. She was equally worried. Tsukishima...he was just so mean and rude. But it was okay because he didn’t need to be his friend. Just a teammate and nothing else. 

When they arrived at a restaurant hinata ordered his favorite breakfast food. After about ten minutes of eating he was starting to feel sleepy. He was nodding off as he was still chewing his food. His mother chuckled and took a photo before asking for the food to be packed for them. Hinata ended up falling asleep in the car as they drove home. Once he was home he went straight to his room and changed his clothes. He laid in his bed and fell asleep right away. He was exhausted from crying. 

Yamaguchi was mad. Very, very mad at tsukishima. He would have felt guilty for slapping him but he couldn't let this slide. When it was their free period he walked to tsukishima’s desk. He sat right in front of him with a frown. 

“I know what you are going to say. I had no right to say that to Hinata and in front of the members.” Tsukishima said as he took his headphones off. 

“I’m glad you know.” Yamaguchi said with a small huff. “What were you so mad for? He didn’t do anything to you.” 

Tsukishima stood quiet as he closed his eyes for a moment. “I honestly don't know myself. I was just really annoyed at him.”

“You always are but you’ve never made him cry before. He was a literal mess in the bathroom. His face was red and he looked like he was going to have a panic attack.” Yamaguchi closed his eyes at the memory. 

“It was that bad? I know I messed up but I didn’t think what I said to him was worth a panic attack.” Tsukishima said, a little surprised. 

Yamaguchi opened his eyes and stared at tsukishima like he had four heads. “You made it seem like hinata was some kind of pervert who dressed like a woman so he could seduce the team. And you called him weird for dressing as a woman.” 

Tsukishima stood quiet as he recalled what he told him. He frowned at himself and looked down at his desk. ‘fuck...I really did it now…’ he thought to himself. 

“He told you how self conscious he was about dressing as a woman. He told you he wasn’t ready to come out and you just told the whole team. Even coach ukai…” Yamaguchi said, looking off to the side. “He was really hurt..He even called his mother and left early.” 

Tsukishima ran his fingers through his hair and let out a small groan. “How the hell am I supposed to apologize?” He asked, looking at yamaguchi. 

“You are the smart one here. You made the mess..” Yamaguchi said with a sign. “You should probably go and apologize directly and then apologize to the team…”

“Like he is going to want to see me now.” Tsukishima said sarcastically. 

“Do it anyways. You can’t know if you don’t try.” 

“Alright fine. I will apologize after school.” Tsukishima said as he put his headphones back on and closed his eyes. Just as the music began to play the headphones were snatched from his ears. 

“You got a lot of nerve for what you did today.” Kageyama said with a clear frown. “You better apologize to hinata or else.”

Tsukishima glared and snatched his headphones back. “Or else what? You’ll fight me?”

“I don’t care about getting suspended. You made hinata cry and you hurt him badly. For some god awful reason he actually liked you and you were a total dick to him.” Kageyama said. 

Tsukishima stood quiet but didn’t stop glaring. “Whatever. I already am going to apologize.” He said turning away from the setter and ignoring him for the rest of the period. 

Hinata shifted in his bed as he laid on his side. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He stretched out and looked around for his phone. He found it and checked the time. It was 12:37 pm. He tiredly rubbed his eye and looked for kageyama’s phone number. He blushed to himself as he clicked the edit button and fixed Kageyama's name in his phone. 

**To:** 💙 Yamayama 💙

**Subject:** Re: no subject

**Message:** I forgot to message you when I got home. I’m sorry. I ended up falling asleep right away. 

He closed his eyes for a moment and then took another shaky breath. He couldn’t help but think of what tsukishima had said to him before. He looked for the taller males number and clicked on it. He stared at his name for a few seconds before he changed it. He switched his name to 🖕 Salty ass hoe 🖕

Feeling satisfied he locked his phone and placed it next to him. Not a second later he got a message from yamaguchi. He unlocked his phone and read the message. 

**From:** yamaGUCCI

**Subject:** Re: no subject

**Message:** Hey hinata! I hope you are feeling a bit better. Tsukishima apologized to the team and the coach. He will also be coming over after school to apologize personally. Feel free to drag him for what he did. 

Hinata was a little surprised but laughed softly at the end. He smiled at the message before he realized the situation. He signed and bit his lip. He wasn’t sure he could forgive tsukishima for what he did but an explanation was due because honestly hinata didn't think he did anything wrong to make the taller male behave like that. He stretched and got out of his bed. He would take a shower and think things over. 

Tsukishima was embarrassed. This was going too far. “What the hell? Why do I have to get him flowers and take him out?? Isn’t an apology enough??”He asked with a flushed face. 

“Oh no you don’t. You made hinata cry. An apology isn’t even enough to cover what you did.” Sugawara said with a frown and crossed arms. 

“Yeah! You need to get him flowers and take him out for snacks and apologize properly!” Tanaka and Nishinoya yelled out. They both grinned at tsukishima. 

“For once I agree with them. Show hinata that you are genuinely sorry. Just an apology and a bow won't help him get over the hurt he felt quickly.” Ennoshita said with a  smile.

Tsukishima blushed more and signed deeply. He closed his eyes and huffed out. “Fine...if you guys think this will work then I’ll do it.” He said clearly embarrassed.

Hinata finished his shower and walked out the bathroom and to his room. He laid on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Tsukishima was coming over...to apologize? ‘ _ I should tell mom.. _ ’ he thought as he got up. He walked to his mom's room and knocked on the door. His mom was relaxing on her bed reading a book. When she heard the knock she looked up and smiled. “Is everything alright, Sho?” She asked, putting her book down. 

“Yes..I feel a lot better since I took a nap.” Hinata smiled as he walked over and sat on her bed. “So one of my friends texted me and said that tsukishima is coming after school to apologize to me.” He said fiddling with his thumbs.

Mrs. Hinata was surprised but smiled softly at her son. “You don’t have to accept his apology but hear him out first alright? I know you'll be able to tell if he is sincere. Trust yourself alright?” She said, patting his head. 

Hinata blushed and looked up at his mom. “Alright..” He smiled softly. “I’ll listen to him and if I feel like he doesn’t truly mean it then I won’t forgive him.” He said getting off her bed. “I’m going to make something to eat and watch a movie downstairs. Thanks mom.” He said. Hinata did feel a bit better. He kissed her cheek and left her room. 

Time seemed to pass by too quickly for tsukishima’s taste. He told his mom what had happened and got a big scolding from both his mother and brother. Both slapped him upside his head and told him he better make it up to hinata. He signed softly as he fixed his shirt in the mirror. His mother had told him he better dress properly so he did his best. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a white short sleeved buttoned up shirt over the black shirt. He wore a pair of black jeans that exposed his ankles and a pair of white sneakers. Over his shirts he was wearing a long sleeve overcoat. It wasn’t too hot and it wasn’t too cold either. The sun was out but there was wind. He pushed his glasses up and grabbed his phone and keys. Once they were in his pocket and he had his wallet he left his room. “Alright..I’m off.” He said to his mother and brother. 

“You look really handsome Kei. Please make it up with hinata…” His mother said with a soft smile. Akiteru gave a nod. 

“It wasn’t very wise to lose a good friend like that simply because you have a crush on them.” Akiteru said with a smile. 

Tsukishima blushed at his brother's words and frowned. “Hey I do not like that shrimp.” He said but his blush was betraying him. 

“Oh please it is obvious you like him Kei..you held his hand the whole way to our house and wouldn’t even let me talk to Hinata.” Akiteru smirked. 

Tsukishima stood quiet and looked away from his brother. “I don’t have a crush on Hinata…” He mumbled as he pushed his hands in his pockets. Their mother only smiled and shook her head. 

“Alright...you should get going now Kei. Let me know when you are on your way home.” She said with a smile. 

“Alright..” Tsukishima signed and left the house. He walked for about ten minutes and found a shop that sold flowers. He wasn’t sure which flowers to get so he got three daisy’s and two sunflowers. Once they were in hand and paid for he left the shop to go to hinata’s house. It took him about twenty minutes to get there. He stayed outside the house for about five minutes before he finally knocked on the door. 

Hinata had forgotten about tsukishima coming over honestly. He was currently doing a face mask with natsu and painting their nails. He still had 7 minutes for his mask so to pass the time natsu started painting his nails a pink color. When tsukishima knocked on the door he got up confused. He walked over and opened the door. “Hello.” He said. When he realized it was tsukishima he blushed. Hinata was actually wearing a baggy shirt that was kageyama’s, a pair of sweats and a face mask. His bangs were pinned up out of his face with hello kitty hair pins. 

“Is this a bad time?” Tsukishima asked with a raised brow. Hinata actually looked pretty cute but like hell tsukishima would prove his brothers words right. He blushed just a bit and held the flowers up. “These are for you.” He said. 

Hinata was speechless as he took the flowers.  _ ‘For me? _ ’ he thought. He looked up at tsukishima when he saw the male bow. “Wha-” 

“I'm sincerely sorry for what happened earlier at school. It was wrong of me to call you hurtful names and tell the whole gym that you like to dress up. I was just annoyed at something and I took it out on you when I shouldn't have.” Tsukishima said. 

Hinata was about to say something when natsu called out for him. “Shouyou the timer rang!”She said walking over with the timer in her hand. She gasped when she saw tsukishima and the flowers hinata was holding. “Shouyou those are pretty!” She said excitedly. “Is that your boyfriend? He is really handsome. If you don’t marry him can I marry him?” She asked, jumping up and down. “Oh! Oh! But kageyama never gives you flowers or oikawa-senpai. Don’t you like them too? Or did you forget about them and now like this boy?” She asked. 

Hinata was embarrassed as he removed his face mask. “Natsu..tsukishima isn’t my boyfriend and I do not like kageyama or oikawa-senpai romantically.” He said to his sister. He stopped the timer and signed. “Can you go clean up please? I need to talk to tsukishima privately.” 

“Aww..alright.” Natsu said with a pout as she left the two boys at the door. “I’m sorry for her...she doesn’t really know any better.” He said to tsukishima as he held onto the flowers. 

“It’s alright...the flowers were to show I was being serious...and..”Tsukishima looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. “I want to take you out....” 

“Take me out? Like...on a date?” Hinata said with big surprised eyes. 

“I wouldn’t call it a date...but yes? I just want to apologize properly because I know saying sorry won't make up for what I did to you.” Tsukishima looked over to hinata. He flinched at the smile Hinata had. 

“Alright! I’ll agree to go on this date with you. I have to get ready though so do you mind keeping natsu company?” He asked, stepping to the side. 

This wasn’t the reaction he was expecting but he gave a nod. He walked in and removed his shoes. He walked to the living room where he saw natsu putting the nail polish away. He sat down awkwardly and watched Hinata leave upstairs after locking the door. When hinata was out of sight, natsu walked over to tsukishima. 

“Are you taking shouyou out?” She asked softly. Tsukishima only gave a nod to the smaller girl. She smiled happily and giggled. “Really? Is it a date? Or a secret date I can’t know about?” She asked with big curious eyes. 

“I suppose you can say that. But it doesn’t mean I like him or anything. It’s just friends.” Tsukishima said. Natsu stared up at him, not buying it. 

“If it is just friends, how come you are dressed fancy?” She asked looking over his clothes. 

“I’m not dressed fancy.” He looked down at himself and signed softly. “Aren’t you asking a bit too many personal questions?” He asked. 

“Sho doesn’t tell me a lot of things about boys. So are you his boyfriend? If not how come you are taking him out?” She asked sitting next to him. 

“I am not his boyfriend.” Was all he said. 

Hinata closed his bedroom door and went to his closet. He looked through the outfits he had hanging in his closet and then went to his dresser. He pulled out a long sleeved white shirt and a black crop top. He found a black skirt and a pair of stockings. He changed into the outfit and looked in the mirror. He wondered if he should do his hair. He bit his lip and put on the hair extensions carefully and made sure they weren’t seen. He quickly passed the flat iron down his hair so it could be straight. He tucked in the long sleeved shirt under his skirt and signed softly. He should still be mad at tsukishima but he couldn’t help but be a little excited. Tsukishima dressed up for him and got him flowers. And he is taking him out. Hinata tried to relax but just couldn't. He grabbed his purse and made sure he had his phone, wallet and keys. He put on some lip gloss and blush followed by some liquid eyeliner. When he was done he went to his mothers room and told her he would be heading out with tsukishima. Most likely for dinner. Hinata grabbed his shoes and went downstairs. 

“I’m ready, tsukishima.” Hinata said once he got by the couch. He didn’t know how to feel with both Tsukishima and Natsu looking at him so he turned away and put his shoes on. “Natsu. I told mom I will be heading out so please lock the door and don’t forget to be with mom.” He said.

“Alright! I promise. You’re coming back though right?” Natsu asked going over to her brother. 

“Of course I am silly. I’ll be back before you know it. I promise.” Hinata said with a smile as he patted her head. Natsu nodded and smiled happily. She gave him a hug in which he returned. Tsukishima hadn’t expected Hinata to get so dressed up but he supposed he wanted to match in a way? It didn’t really matter because Tsukishima’s heart was racing at the way Hinata looked. 

Hinata put his shoes on and waited by the door for tsukishima. When tsukishima’s shoes were on he walked out of the house. He waited quietly as he watched Hinata say goodbye and close the door. 

“Are you ready?”

“Yes..” Hinata gave a shy smile as he walked away from the house with tsukishima by his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8c/b5/21/8cb52104dfcb864f26713edfa019174b.jpg - Tsukishima's inspired outfit.
> 
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/520eee29179ea857fed05acf4fe2511b/tumblr_pqu6jhZSH51su1ln8_1280.jpg - Hinatas inspired outfit.


	29. Authors note

It has been too long! I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe! I will be writing in about three days and I'm excited! Happy Halloween everyone!


	30. New beginning's

Hinata stood quiet as he walked away from his house with Tsukishima at his side. While he was excited at the thought of having an evening with tsukishima alone it definitely wasn’t what he imagined his life would come to. Of course he was still upset with tsukishima but he was making an effort right? Even so the nervousness began to seep out by the time they got to the bus stop. 

Tsukishima was feeling similar to hinata. His emotions were a wreck right now. He thought hinata looked really cute and he felt extremely stupid for outing hinata the way he did. For the first time in a long time tsukishima felt stupid and regretted what he did. He glanced at hinata and saw the smaller male twitch in his spot by the bus stop. “You don’t have to force yourself to be kind or anything.” He started. 

“I know what I did to you was wrong and inexcusable. I’m not taking you out to eat as a way to get you to like me or anything but...I was told it would help show that I am sorry and not give you a simple apology.” Tsukishima confessed. 

Hinata looked up and bit his lip. He smiled a little and nodded his head. “Thank you...For going through this trouble.” He said quietly. Tsukishima signed and pushed his hand in front of Hinata's. The bus would be coming soon. 

“You can...hold my hand if you get too cold or I can give you my overcoat.” Tsukishima said, looking off to the side with a small blush on his pale face. 

Hinata was surprised but moved a little closer and grabbed onto tsukishima’s hand. It was oddly warm and of course his hand was bigger than Hinata's own. Both of them stayed quiet until the bus was spotted. Tsukishima let Hinata's hand go and grabbed his pass for the bus. Once both were on and seated in the back the slight awkwardness continued until they got off in their spot. The small walk to the restaurant from the bus stop was quiet and nice. Both Hinata and Tsukishima took in the atmosphere of couples walking and others dancing and children running around with toys. When they got into the restaurant Tsukishima got them a seat by a window and both sat down. 

Tsukishima thanked the waiter for the menu and looked over it. “You can get what you want. I have enough for the both of us tonight.” He said, glancing at hinata. Hinata gave a nod and smiled as he looked over the menu. There were so many things to choose from. 

For the appetizer Hinata decided he would get Takoyaki Octopus Balls and for the main course he would get Oyakodon Chicken And Egg Rice Bowl. Tsukishima wasn’t sure what he actually wanted so after about five minutes of looking through the menu he decided he would get Chicken Katsu Curry. For drinks both decided to just get melon soda. 

Hinata gave his order when the waiter came back and relaxed when the menu was taken from him. Hinata messed with the ends of his hair as he quietly waited for tsukishima to give his order to the waiter. Once they were alone again, Hinata suddenly felt nervous. 

“Yamaguchi and Ennoshita-senpai were really upset with me. My mom and brother hit me too.” Tsukishima fixed his glasses. Hinata looked up at tsukishima with a raised brow. 

“You told your mom and brother?” Hinata’s face slowly turned red. 

“Yes...It was either I told them or the whole team came to my house and told them.” He signed softly. 

Hinata giggled at the thought of the whole team going to tsukishima’s house to tell him. He covered his mouth as he started laughing quietly. 

“Hey..that isn’t funny.” Tsukishima said. He wasn’t mad that Hinata was laughing. It was actually good that he was laughing. 

“I’m really sorry for doing that to you...I was in a rough position and I took my anger out on you. It wasn’t fair and friends...aren’t supposed to do that. “ Tsukishima mumbled the last bit with a small blush but he was looking at hinata. 

Hinata stopped laughing when he heard tsukishima call him a friend. That was the first time Hinata ever heard tsukishima call someone who wasn't yamaguchi a friend. “Wait...you're my friend?” He asked with big eyes. “You see me as your friend? Like friend friend? Yamaguchi friend?” Hinata asked, smiling. 

“Of course not...not yamaguchi friend...just..” Tsukishima was embarrassed.

“You said I’m your friend.” Hinata said with his smile growing. 

“Fine you are my friend. Happy? You are my friend hinata.” Tsukishima caved as his face turned red. 

Hinata laughed out happily and blushed when tsukishima covered his mouth. 

“Are you insane? We are in a public area. You can't just start screeching because I called you a friend.” Tsukishima said with a sign. 

Hinata calmed down but his smile didn’t fade. “Thank you. It means a lot to me that you went out of your comfort zone to apologize to me.” Hinata said. 

Tsukishima relaxed in his seat and crossed his arms. “You don’t need to thank me.” He said. 

Hinata gave a happy hum and thanked the waiter for bringing his soda. He sipped on it as he looked at tsukishima. “Did you...really think I was creepy and perverted?” He asked. 

Tsukishima closed his eyes for a moment. “I mean..It was a bit weird to me but no you aren’t creepy or perverted. You don’t wear female underwear right?” He asked. 

Hinata’s face flushed and he looked down. Tsukishima groaned and closed his eyes. “Forget I said anything. Besides...it’s not like you...look bad?” He asked. 

Hinata felt his heart race at the compliment but he stayed quiet. The rest of the evening with tsukishima was perfect. They both got over their awkwardness and chatted fine. They teased each other and Hinata explained to tsukishima about how he feels when he dresses up. Tsukishima listened and apologized once again before they both called it a night and tsukishima returned hinata home. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH I FINALLY UPDATED!! I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG. I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I DO HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT. HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!


End file.
